Daddy Ichigo
by briar black death rose
Summary: After a fight with Grimmjow, somehow something happens. Grimmjow has been turned into a four year old. Ulquiorra would rather have the child disposed off however Ichigo can't bare to see that happen. Adopting the father role Ichigo takes care of the bluenet. Realizing that Karin and Yuzu were saints compared to raising a hollow child.
1. Prologue: Daddy

**Briar: Kinda wanted to do a fict were Grimmjow is the baby and is left in Karakura Town.**

**Grimmjow: Oi! What the hell is wrong with you?!**

**Ichigo: Just desserts. I think you totally deserve this. After all the times you've been mean to me.**

Ichigo was in the middle of his fight with Grimmjow. Panting slightly from exhaustion, Ichigo was really regretting how he had agreed to fight the espaa anytime . Lately there had been a lack of sleep for Ichigo all because Grimmjow wanted to fight him all times of the day and didn't care what Ichigo had to do. Grimmjow and various other hollows were attacking Karakura Town and Ichigo wondered if Aizen was up to this. Sure there was those who were sent from soul society, however, that was not enough. Espada after espada were coming and all just to face Ichigo because he was the infamous substitute soul reaper who would give you a fightt of a life time. It was hard just for Ichigo to stay awake but the only thing keeping him awake was the stinging sensation from the few cuts he received. They burned but Ichigo would never admit that he was hurt because it was a blow to his pride. In addition, Ichigo didn't want to be a burden since he was the one who had to protect and not be protected.

Staring at Grimmjow, he noticed the espada didn't seem to be faring well. He seemed to have lost some color in his skin yet, he was barely bloodied. Confusion swept over Ichigo. He couldn't blame himself since it was his inner protector coming forth.

**_"__Leave__ him_**" snarled Ichigo inner hollow in his mind.

_"You know I can't just do that, it's wrong," _Ichigo pointed out.

"_**Weakling**_," hissed the hollow.

Ignoring his hollow in favor for the espada who looked to be having difficulties standing, Ichigo asked if Grimmjow needed the fight to truly continue. The question resulted in Grimmjow mocking Ichigo for being weak. Scoffing at the behavior coming from the blue haired hollow, Ichigo noticed as he fell forward. Using flash step to catch him before he fell to the floor, Ichigo had to ask him what was wrong. Grimmjow snarled out how he didn't need help from no shinigami, however, it came out more weaker than intended. Ichigo was confused as he watched as pink dust swirled around Grimmjow before completely surrounding him. Ichigo heard one last thing spoken from Grimmjow about someone named Szayel.

Moving back, not wanting to feel the possible ill effects of the weird particles coming from the espada, Ichigo heard the sound of a sonido. Jumping up and clutching Zangetsu firmly, Ichigo noticed the emotionless espada named Ulquiorra. Blinking in confusion he waited for an attack but none came, instead he stepped forward. Ichigo raised his zanpaktou in warning and ready to dire off a getsuga tenshou if need be. It was not needed since Ulquiorra remained passive and only raised his hand as a sign of peace. Watching the espada warily, Ichigo didn't have his eyes move from the deadly espada since he was still stronger. Knowing even one glance away could cause his head to be rolling along the pavement if he wasn't careful.

The espada didn't seem to show any signs of aggression towards Ichigo while walking to where Grimmjow was. The cloud of smoke dispersed and now revealed a tiny figure. Ichigo's eyes widened at the small figure and his mouth opened in surprise. A mop of blue hair and a tiny chubby body was sitting on the cement and wearing clothes that were now far to big on the small body. Gurgling happily as he moved his arms around, the infant unaware of the danger he was in with one of Aizen's strongest espada's around; one who was far stronger than Grimmjow. Ichigo had yet to learn of Ulquiorra's rank but Ichigo figured he was the leader of them.

Noticing the widening of emerald orbs, Ichigo was not prepared for the stoic arrancar to kick the infant in front of him. Grimmjow tumbled a few feet and Ichigo felt pain for the child and immense shock. If it weren't for him being an arrancar, Grimmjow would have many cuts on his body but even so that didn't stop big fat tears to roll down the sexta's face. Ichigo's need to protect came forth and he used flash step to grab Grimmjow only to be stopped mid way by Ulquiorra who grabbed Ichigo's throat in a painful grasp.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Ulquiorra monotonously.

Struggling from the strong grasp, Ichigo was only thrown to the side carelessly like a sack of potatoes. Tensa Zangetsu still in hand, Ichigo propped himself up. Those wide emerald orbs looking once more at Ichigo. Ichigo wouldn't give up just because of some stupid hollow and his lack of emotions.

"You are not yet at the level Aizen-sama wants you at," spoke Ulquiorra," you are still nothing but trash; as is Grimmjow. Hopefully Aizen-sama can replace the pathetic sexta with anew. Grimmjow was useless anyway."

Before Ichigo could protest Ulquiorra opened a garganta, however, he said one more thing before leaving. Ulquiorra spoke once more about power and mentioned that Ichigo to grow stronger to meet the requirements that Aizen wanted. Until then, Ichigo would be nothing but trash and trash is all Grimmjow was meaning they were perfect for each other.

Snapping out of his stupor once the garganta closed, Ichigo moved forward picking up the bawling child. The hollow child was screeching even louder while trying to escape but failing. Hushing the child, Ichigo assured Grimmjow that he was not to harm him. The espada was not believing the words coming from Ichigo and instead, Grimmjow's sharp teeth sinking into the soft human flesh of Ichigo. Ichigo yelped as he noticed a small trail of blood come from the puncture wound. The espada moving back and curled his lips. Glaring at the youngster, Ichigo couldn't hold much of a grudge against the child. The infant probably no older than three or four not knowing better. Sighing and running a hand through his hair Ichigo realized that with the hollow not caring about being a soldier that it would be his job to raise the child. Not wanting to leave the child even if he was his enemy to fend for himself.

"Let go!" protested the blue haired espada.

Ichigo shook his head." I'm not gonna hurt you, Grimmjow."

The child glared and Ichigo could only smile at the child trying to get him to warm up to him. Asking questions to Grimmjow only to not be responded, Ichigo thought maybe he was shy. The child hitting him and Ichigo only chuckling at the lame attempt proved he wasn't shy but that his hatred from an adult came with him. Running his fingers through silken blue locks, Ichigo was surprised since he didn't think such unruly locks would be so soft. Ichigo wanted to use flash step to get home but was afraid to harm the child in his arms. Nel was able to handle him running but Ichigo didn't use flash step with her. It was a long distance from his home too. The sun was starting to set and Ichigo could feel the child trembling. Was it from lack of warmth? Grimmjow's hakama was rather large so Ichigo figured it be best to use it like a blanket. Grimmjow was shivering less but Ichigo could tell Grimmjow was trying to be tough.

Ruffling blue locks Ichigo continued moving forward, not knowing how his father would react to bringing an espada home but hopefully he would be eccentric rather than something serious. If worse came to wear Ichigo would have to figure out something else. Knowing a human couldn't handle an arrancar child and especially one as dangerous as Grimmjow.

The sun fell from the mountains. The dark skies revealing themselves. The day was over now. Unaware that he was being followed, IChigo went on his merry was until Ishida appeared in front of him with Orihime. Gasping from shock, Ichigo almost dropped the bundle in his arms but didn't thankfully. Ishida's calculating gaze was on Ichigo's and shock apparent as he noticed what, no who was in the substitute shinigami's arm. Orihime was trying to imagine who was in there too. Coming forth only to stop in her tracks once she stood in front of Ichigo.

Ichigo didn't know what to say. Something like 'hey guys this is Grimmjow,. I took him in because Uluiorra woulda kicked him to death. Dion't worry he's harmless.' A lot of good that would do. Noticing the shock that was apparent on Ishida's face and the hurt on Orihime's, Ichigo tried to apologize. Ishida began his ranting ab. out all the negatives of keeping Grimmjow. Saying that it was best not to keep a hollow child or that it was dangerous and not only to Ichigo himself but those who were around him; strangers, friends and even family. Mentioning how just because Grimmjow was a child that it didn't mean he wouldn't go after Karin and Yuzu. Especially since Yuzu couldn't even see hollows very well. Ishida added how not everyone could keep a watchful eye on the espada before getting eaten. Ichigo was about to protest when he yelped in pain. Looking down to see Grimmjow's teeth sunk into his forearm, Ichigo was glad he hadn't draw blood and all Ichigo could do was sigh. Ishida took the time to say that was proof of his own hypothesis.

Looking down at Grimmjow, he noticed the child was no longer looking smug but instead looked away. Sighing and running a hand through his orange locks, Ichigo could only jostle Grimmjow to have him facing Ichigo.

"Why do you bite me?" asked Ichigo.

Grimmjow looked away not answering.

"C'mon, you can tell me, I won't get mad," insisted Ichigo.

It took a few moments of silence but a voice came out of the blue haired hollow's mouth.

"You taste good," state Grimmjow with a whisper.

Ichigo began to chuckle at the response resulting in Grimmjow biting him harder once more. Ishida pointing out that Grimmjow liking to bite him being a bad thing since it was his hollow traits. Scowling, Ichigo told Ishida that still wasn't going to make him leave Grimmjow to be eaten by a hollow. It just wasn't in Ichigo's nature he was a protector. Enough said.

Wincing at the sharp teeth digging into his forearm Ichigo moved Grimmjow a little so that the blue haired infant could bite the other arm. He did of course and he didn't relent on the course; infant or adult, Grimmjow would try to harm him in some way.

"Grimmjow," spoke Ichigo.

The blue haired espada looked up at Ichigo, mouth still on his arm biting him.

"Could you please not bite so hard?" asked Ichigo.

Watching to see the infant frown, Ichigo was pleased to see that he didn't put as much pressure on as before.

"See! He'll eat you!" exclaimed Ishida.

"Is this you showing concern for a _soul reaper_," Ichigo teased Ishida.

"You're just a _substitute _soul reaper," Ishida responded in a cold tone.

Ignoring the substitute soul reaper comment, Ichigo gave his friends a farewell. He would have to go to Kisuke's house to make a gigai for Grimmjow. It would be kind of odd to have a child around that no one could see. The walk itself wasn't so bad. Grimmjow kept on biting him. Ichigo knew the kid wasn't teething since Ichigo searched his mouth and noticed all teeth including his molars were in. Grimmjow was probably around four years old at the most. Ichigo thought he would be spending him summer with soul reaper duties, summer homework and being with friends. Oh how wrong he was. Now he would be avoiding soul reapers, hiding in his room doing his homework and taking care of Grimmjow until Kisuke could make a growth serum. Hopefully, the man could do such a thing.

Looking up, he noticed he was now in front of the shop. The children were not outside the shop most likely since it was late out. Walking in he wan't surprised to see the blonde shop keeper sitting down with a cup of tea and his fan over his face. A gigai already in place slumped over being poked by one of the mod souls that helped when the bounts invaded. Sighing, Ichigo moved forward and pointed Grimmjow towards the gigai that looked exactly like him. How Kisuke knew these things amazed Ichigo. The man probably had spies around or something but who knows.

Guiding Grimmjow in, he watched as the soul went into the shell of a human and watched as the eyes blinked open. Still showing the vibrant blue eyes from his spirit form. Ichigo couldn't help but smirk at the pout that jutted out from Grimmjow at the mobility problems. Picking up the child, Ichigo thanked the shady blonde keeper. About to leave and take himself and Grimmjow home.

"Oh and Kurosaki-kun!" Kisuke yelled.

Turning around to face Kisuke Ichigo raised his eyebrow.

"He can eat human food now," Kisuke pointed out," would be odd for him not too, huh? It'll probably affect his arrancar form when he's older too...Just one thing to add. Don't get caught by soul society."

Ichigo sighed and ran fingers through his orange locks. It would be very problematic for soul society to have caught him. That weirdo Kurotsuchi would have too much fun with a weak espada at his own disposal.

"Good bye Kurosaki-kun! Have fun being a Daaaaadddddyyyy!" sang Kisuke while waving his hand.

Ichigo growled and threw the closest object, which happened to be a bronze owl at Kisuke. Watching the man fall down and prop himself back up only to be bleeding. Ichigo figured the man deserved it. Why? Because of all the other crap he had put Ichigo threw. Hearing laughter, Ichigo looked down to see Grimmjow laughing at the bloodied Kisuke. At least someone else found it funny.

The journey home was quick and luckily Kisuke's shop wasn't too far away and as soon as he opened the door his bat shit crazy father almost slammed his smelly stinky socked feet in his face. Ichigo managed to dodge last minute and watch him tumble across the grass. Yes, his old man attacked him in spirit form. Ichigo had to explain how he was a shinigami since Karin kept on pestering him about it. His father coming clean saying he was one as well. It was a long night and it had been a story that lasted till three in the morning. With both Ichigo's and his father's. Plus there was the questionnaire part which made the night even longer than necessary.

His father ran past him and Ichigo heard the old goat face screaming at the memorial picture of his mother. Screaming about how Ichigo had become a delinquent and slept with some blue haired woman behind everyone's back. After Karin had kicked him, Isshin had run towards Ichigo. Managing to cling to his waist and cry about not telling his father how Ichigo had become a man, Ichigo tried to pry his father off. Having Grimmjow in one hand made it harder to pry his father off. Much harder than the first time Rukia had put him in a kido spell. Yelling at his father to let go, Isshin was relentless. Until Grimmjow squirmed out of his hands and jumped on Isshin. Biting his arm, Grimmjow spat out the taste and ran to hid behind Ichigo. Taking his hand, Grimmjow began biting on Ichigo's wrist. More so nibbling than given harsh bites that left indents like Isshin had gotten.

"Hey bro, where did the brat come from?" asked Karin.

"I'm not a brat you dumby!" growled Grimmjow.

Isshin had finally let go of Grimmjow allowing Ichigo to pick him up.

"Little boys shouldn't talk to their niece like that," scolded Isshin.

"Poopy head!" Grimmjow screamed at Isshin before burying his head in Ichigo's chest," wanna go home."

The last part was more like a whimper and Ichigo sighed. He couldn't send Grimmjow home because that's where Aizen and the espada would tear the previous sexto to pieces. Hollows were not kind creatures.

"Lets just go upstairs," offered Ichigo," are you hungry?"

Grimmjow was silent and Ichigo took that as a yes. Asking Yuzu if she could bring food upstairs while Ichigo did some homework before putting Grimmjow to bed. He wanted to keep the blue haired boy close but just for tonight. Tomorrow he would give Grimmjow a little mat that was stored in his closet to sleep on. While heading up the stairs his father tried another sneak attack but ended up slamming into them and tumbling down. Ichigo used flash step to avoid getting hurt. It didn't harm Grimmjow and Ichigo forgot about his extra passenger until afterwards. Grimmjow seemed unaffected.

Calming his steady breath he went into his room. Locking it for good measures and hoping his father wouldn't break it down like he did on occasions. Placing Grimmjow on the spiny chair Ichigo used his soul reaper badge to knock Kon out before putting him in the stuffed lion. Grimmjow took to him immediately. Grabbing the stuffed animal. Ichigo saw nothing wrong with it. Watch as Grimmjow pulled the lion's tail. He had it coming in Ichigo's view since the perverted stuffed lion often got Ichigo in trouble or tried reading porn. Ichigo burned so many of them. He did not need Yuzu finding those if she cleaned his room. She already called him a pervert when he pointed out that her middle school skirt fly was down. It was not his fault that he noticed. He did not have a sister complex, if that's what anyone thought. He loved his sisters in a brotherly manner.

Ending up in his human body, Ichigo walked over to his seat. Scribbling on the paper and ever so often watching Grimmjow. After some time Ichigo turned to see what Grimmjow was doing. Eyes widened and laughter erupted from his lips as he watched Grimmjow jump off the bed and land on the stuffed lion. Giving the thing a noogie. It was too funny seeing Kon getting his ass kicked by a child.

"Ichigo help me!" screamed Kon.

"Shut up!" hissed Ichigo," or do you want me to send you to Yuzu?"

"NOOOO! Not the demon child!" screamed Kon.

Ichigo rose his eyebrow. The threat was still in place and that caused Kon to stiffen. That slight bit of fear gave Grimmjow the advantage causing Grimmjow to pick Kon up by the tail and throw him into the wall.

"My beautiful stuffing," whimpered Kon.

"Ishida can fix you," replied Ichigo not really caring.

"He's even worse!" Kon screamed in a hushed tone.

Ichigo snickered and called Grimmjow forward. Ichigo's homework was done now so he decided it was time to put Grimmjow to sleep. The boy was wearing a blue t-shirt and black cargo pants. There was no mask fragment nor a hollow hole. Picking up the child, Ichigo tucked him in. Locking the window to make sure no one could come in, it was somewhat pointless since they could walk through objects in soul form but Ichigo was too tired to remember that. Having Grimmjow closer to the wall, no one would be able to see Grimmjow even if they did try to get in.

He was about to move when his arm sleeve was tugged on. Turning to look at Grimmjow he was the scared look in his eyes. Sighing, Ichigo laid back down. Moving closer to Grimmjow and having Grimmjow clutch onto his shirt. Who knew that the violent, volatile sexy could act so...Human. Running his hands through his fingers Ichigo heard him purr. The sound shocking him but he remembered that Grimmjow's resurrecion form was a panther. Not after long the grip relaxed and Ichigo moved away knowing that he would have to explain it to his family.

"Daddy," whispered a voice.

Ichigo turned around from his door confused. Blue eyes looked at him confused until Ichigo remembered that Grimmjow must have called him that since Ichigo's father had mentioned Ichigo being a father to Grimmjow as did Kisuke.

"Yes?" asked Ichigo.

"Don't leave me,"begged Grimmjow.

"I'll come back, I promise," swore Ichigo.

**Briar: The end...Well of the chapter. I hope you liked this. I tried really hard. I hope you all enjoyed. Oh and Ichigo's probably almost 18. Why? Because I want him too :P No GrimmIchi love in this at all. Please review to tell me what you think. until next time my lovelies.**


	2. Explaining the invasion of Hueco Mundo

**Briar: Sorry for not having this out on x-mas. I'm pooped from writing a chapter for Supernatural, BEL, and Reverse. Now time for Daddy Ichigo :)**

Ichigo sighed as he sat at the table. His sister looked at him suspiciously but Yuzu had more of a look of concern. Wondering if what their father said was true about Ichigo birthing a son, she found it hard to believe. Ichigo knew he'd have to spill the beans and now was a better time than ever.

"So how come a hollow is here?" asked Karin," I mean, his reitsu isn't as strong as normal so I doubt he'll be much of a headache."

Ichigo sighed." He was abandoned by an espada, one named Ulquiorra. I do not know his rank at the moment but I know he is strong. He killed me. Twice."

Yuzu gasped." Onii-chan you have to be more careful."

Ichigo apologized for worrying his sister. Knowing that he had hurt his fragile little sister's heart, Ichigo knew he had to tell the truth as it was though. He hadn't meant to make her worry because Ichigo loved them dearly. They already knew his tale on how he had become a soul reaper and that was as far as they had gotten before their father had told them it was too late to go to bed. Tonight he would explain his tale of the invasion of Hueco Mundo.

_"**Oh**_**_ great another snore fest_** "grumbled Ichigo's hollow.

"_Shut up!"_ Ichigo responded back in his head.

So it began. Ichigo explained on how Aizen had stolen Orihime, to use her to awaken to Hogyoku, a device that could separate the boundaries between hollow and soul reaper. How he had done it with soul reapers and created the vizards and how he had made Tousen, a ex captain of the thirteen court guard squad a hollow who could manage a release form. Yet, it was not him who turned Ichigo into a vizard. That it was Kisuke who created the hollow within him and it was Kisuke who helped Ichigo invade the world of hollows by creating a garganta. Allowing them to enter Hueco Mundo, Ichigo could save Orihime. The group had been forced to fight some hollows who were already waiting for them. Ichigo was not allowed to fight, being hit by Ishida and Chad since he had to save his energy since everyone there knew Ichigo was the only one who had a chance in defeating Aizen.

There they had met Nel and her 'brothers", and Pesche. Fighting a sand monster as they soon headed to the fortress of Las Noches, they had almost been doomed until Rukia and Renji appeared. They then joined there escape mission and made it through the desert only to find themselves in the menos forest after being sucked up by one of the guards. Ichigo had to explain hollow evolution before going farther. Explaining how there were few classes. Normal hollows that he fought in the menos forest; gillian. Then there were the foot soldiers known as menos grande. Many souls merged into one powerful being yet, they did not have an individual identity unless their mask was different from others. If so they could become adjhuchas. Being class of hollows that could regress back to menos if they did not continually consume souls. If they were lucky those of that class could be strong enough and become vasto lorde. They were more humanoid but still hollow like. Ichigo told his sisters he didn't know much about the stage that except his hollowified form was of that strength. He then told them that after that were arrancar; the ones who looked the most human. They were the ones who were ranked from ten and above. They were ranked by birth, while espada were different. They were ranked from zero to nine. They were ranked by strength and those who were four and below could not release in Las Noches.

"That's a stupid rule," Karin pointed out.

"I highly doubt Aizen has people to recreate a roof," Ichigo countered," I mean, if you were there would you repair a roof god knows how many times?"

"No," grumbled Karin.

"Now no more interrupting, if you wanna know my adventure," said Ichigo.

"I believe we have a visitor," Yuzu pipped in.

Turning around in his seat, Ichigo noticed Grimmjow looking around the wall of the entrance. A blanket was wrapped around him and blue eyes watched curiously. Sighing, Ichigo held out his arms indicating that it was okay for Grimmjow to come forward. The only sound was the rush of his footsteps to Ichigo's arms.

"What's the matter?" asked Ichigo.

"It was scary," whispered Grimmjow," I was lonely. The room was dark and I heard noises outside."

"No one should be able to enter the room," spoke Isshin for the first time," I put up a kido barrier like what Haichi did when you did you hollow training. No one should enter unless Orihime is at your door."

Ichigo sighed a breath of release. If Rukia or Renji saw the hollow in his arms they would most likely obliterate him or report him to soul society. It wasn't something Ichigo wanted because the execution of children was wrong even if they were a hollow. Returning back to his story, Ichigo spoke of the menos forest and how they got separated from Rukia. Searching for her, they ran into her and a man named Ashido. He was a soul reaper stuck in the menos forest and they had found an exit but the man had risked his life to allow them to reach the surface. Sadly, the entrance was closed of by a menos grande using a cero. They had reached their destination and broke into Las noches. There were doors and they had to go their separate ways. Making a promise that they would all return safe, Ichigo truly believed it would happen. Each went down different corridors only for Nel and her brothers to catch up with them. Ichigo had been stuck with Nel since she had become attached to Ichigo. Pesche, to Uryuu much to the quincies displeasure and Renji was stuck with Dondachaka. Their pet Bowa Bowa was forced to stay since he couldn't fit.

On his way to find Orihime, Ichigo had fought a man named Dordoni. Using his hollowification after the man went to attack Nel, Ichigo had to show him the true meaning of power and to not attack those weaker than him in attempt to see vast power. Ishida had encountered a woman named Cirruchi and Chad had fought a numero. Rukia had fought the espada known as Annerio who took the appearance of her dead friend Kaein Shiba. After Ichigo had defeated his opponent he moved on. Searching for his next opponent to save Orihime, Ichigo had ran into Ulquiorra. The man had then goaded Ichigo into a fight and fight Ichigo did only to be defeated trying to save Nel and place her in a safe area. He had been kicked through one of the red pillars of Las Noches. Only to be killed by Ulquiorra punching his hand through his chest. He had been dead and his bankai which he had brought out to fight Dordoni had been put into shikai. After that, Grimmjow, had stolen Orihime from her confinement to heal Ichigo. Trying to kill Loly and Menoly since they were in the way. Orihime had healed them and then brought Orihime to him to she could heal him. She tried and Ichigo was soon resurrected and giving Grimmjow the fight he desired. Ichigo had went into bankai and hollowifed as well to protect Orihime from the hit of a gran rey cero. Grimmjow had then used his own resureccion form to make the fight more exciting. Ichigo being shot by five missals to protect Orihime. Knowing her shield could not deflect such powerful attacks, Ichigo had taken a lot of damage for her sake. The two then fought, clashing swords against claws and Ichigo had been starting to grow tired. However, he had won in the end when Orihime had told him not to die. Afterwards Ichigo sliced him across the chest in attempts to stope the fight; It wasn't the end though. Grimmjow had punched a hole in him and the two began to fight once more. Grimmjow managed to punch a second hole through his side. Ichigo wouldn't let it end though, knowing he had to save Orihime. He had then been shown Grimmjow's ultimate technique. Desgarron. The blue claw marks were strong but Ichigo managed to cut through them and stab Grimmjow near his heart. It had stopped him and Ichigo was able to place him on the ground. Allowing him to heal. However, a man known as Nnoitra intervened when Grimmjow tried to attack. Slicing him in the neck and shoulder. He wouldn't give up so Ichigo made a promise to Grimmjow. Promising that he would fight Grimmjow whenever he wanted.

Ichigo then began to fight Nnoitra. Getting his ass kicked since most of it was spent fighting the sexto. It was then that the quinto grew bored and his fraccion had taken over. Using his release form and stomping on Ichigo, breaking his arm. Nel had intervened and fought to protect Ichigo but it hadn't worked. The girl wasn't able to be an adult for long and she had been unconscious. Ichigo was about to die until Kenpachi, the captain of squad eleven came in and took down Tesra. Then afterwards, Nnoitra. Ichigo had been healed as did Nel. Yet, another espada had showed up and taken Orihime. Ichigo was then forced to go after her. Meeting once more with Ulquiorra, Ichigo was determined to win. The battle had begun once more and Ichigo had found Orihime with Ulquiorra. The man threatened to end her life but she had not been too afraid. Ichigo was not in his hollowified form so he was assured he would not harm Orihime in anyway. It had been his downfall since Melony and Loly got a hold of her. Ichigo had tried to save her but Ulquiorra would not allow such until Ichigo defeated him. Thankfully, Ishida had shown up, after defeating Yammy. Allowing Ichigo to hollowify and battle the espada on his won grounds. The battle was then taken to the rooftops since those who were ranked four and above could not release in Las Noches. A rule of their's and that a gran rey cero could not be released. It was then Ichigo saw it but he was able to hold his own until the man had shown him true power. Ichigo seeing a second release form, something Ichigo didn't even know existed. The man took bat form and looked a little more animalistic like Grimmjow did in his first form. Ichigo didn't stand a chance and was pummeled into the sands and pillars. In the end he was killed by a cero oscuras on top of a pillar. He had learned his getsuga tenshou was similar to a cero and there he had died. Orihime and Ishida witnessed it though Orihime had tried to heal him but failed. Her cries are what brought him back to life but not in the sense she wanted. Ichigo had completely hollowified and decimated Ulquiorra within mere minutes. The only reason Ichigo had not killed his friends when Ulquiorra was down was because Ulquiorra cut off his hollow horn. Thus, bringing him back to his normal self after instant regeneration happened, courtesy of his inner hollow. Ulquiorra would have died from the massive damage done but Orihime had healed him. They had managed to escape since Kisuke opened a garganta before Aizen had made sure none could be open but Ulquiorra did not follow. Too shocked that Orihime had healed him last minute, they had escaped and returned to the world of the world of the living with the captains.

"And that's how it happened," Ichigo concluded," I was fighting Grimmjow and then poof, he became a kid when he was downed and Ulquiorra basically abandoned him."

"See you do have a heart," Yuzu gushed," Onii-chan isn't as scary as the kids say he is."

"So are you keeping him?" asked Karin.

Ichigo nodded his head." He isn't a danger. Kisuke even made a gigai for him. He's relatively safe and cannot attack anyone in this form."

"He has taken to biting you," Karin pointed out with a chuckle.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders.

"Daddy tastes good," Grimmjow admitted.

"Where did he get that idea?" asked Yuzu confused since Ichigo was not his father.

"Weird blonde haired man," Grimmjow whispered before burying his head in Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo smiled and ran his fingers through Grimmjow's hair. Feeling the child purr was odd but he knew since Grimmjow had a feline resureccion form he'd have attributes of a feline; it was adorable.

"He purrs like you do Onii-chan!" Yuzu exclaimed in amazement.

"I do _not_ purr!" Ichigo protested.

Yuzu came up to him and did what Ichigo was to him and even going as far to scratching his scalp. The action caused Ichigo to tilt his head back into the hand, close his eyes and he then fucking purred. Ichigo scowled and moved away while his sisters giggled at the behavior their big brother showed. Ichigo was blushing red from embarrassment and hearing his damn hollow teasing him didn't help.

"Don't do that!" Ichigo ordered.

"Do what?" asked Yuzu innocently,"...You mean this?"

She did it again, causing Ichigo to purr once more. Moving his chair back and away from her, he glared softly at her.

"I think it's time for bed!" Ichigo announced.

"We're on summer vacation," Karin pointed out," I'll stay up as late as I want."

Ichigo sighed. Then it would be a damn long night if his sisters refused to sleep until the sun had risen. Standing up, Ichigo announced he was going to bed. Carrying Grimmjow in his arms, Ichigo made sure he was secure. Grimmjow's head rested on his shoulder while he sleepily rubbed his eyes. He knew it would be hard raising Grimmjow but it couldn't be so complicated. The trip to his room was quick at least which meant his father couldn't ambush him with attacks. He was going to feed Grimmjow since he hadn't had the chance to earlier but there was a faint knock at the door.

"It's me," announced Karin.

Ichigo allowed her to enter and Karin walked in with ease. Ichigo was feeding Grimmjow some of his curry and the hollow child enjoyed it from what Karin could detect as well as what Ichigo observed.

"I wanna see your hollowification," stated Karin.

Ichigo blinked before shaking his head. It was too powerful and it could endanger his sister; he didn't want that.

"I'm not six years old any more Ichi-nii!" Karin pointed out," I was able to with stand Grimmjow's spiritual pressure before. I ran into him once while he was searching for you, he didn't think I could see him and went on searching. So hollowify."

Ichigo sighed and he wasn't going to but that was until the mod soul was shoved down his throat by Karin. She was damn fast and it was odd. Ichigo could have sworn that Kon had been in the stuffed animal. Had Karin been in his room before the meeting? Now he was in his shingami form meaning he had no choice but to hollowify or leave the safety of the house leaving soul society to detect Grimmjow's reitsu if he were to leave. His sister smirked satisfyingly. He really didn't want to but Grimmjow was looking at him in amazement and begging him to do it too. He was outnumbered and it was starting to grate his nerves on being asked over and over again by the youngest one in the room. Finally agreeing, Ichigo pulled forth his mask. A startled gasp came from Karin seeing him be hollowified. The gold on black eyes stared at her, ones that were not the ones of her brother. The gold was there when he was angry but Ichigo never the black sclera's. Ichigo pulled it off quickly because he did not want to keep it on for long. Karin left after saying how cool it looked and went to bed.

Turning to Grimmjow, Ichigo grabbed him. Taking Kon out of his body and putting him back in the stuffed animal, Ichigo decided it really was time for bed. Grimmjow took a hold of him and hugged him rather tightly. The grip almost strangled the mod soul. Crawling into the bed, Ichigo had Grimmjow closer to the wall. Meaning if anyone intruded, they'd have to get through him before harming Grimmjow.

"Night," whispered Ichigo.

There was no response because tiny body already asleep. Ichigo soon following him into slumber.

**Briar: Sorry for no humor in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review :) Until next time my lovelies. I also re-edited this. I hope it looks better than before.**


	3. Play time

**Briar: So I decided to write a chapter to DI after talking to my friend RadioActiveWonderland. We is best friends in real life since I was 5. She is able to put up with my yaoi loveness. She doesn't read this fict but she has read others :)**

Ichigo woke up to the sound of tapping on the door and loud yelling. Blinking, Ichigo heard Grimmjow wake up asking what all the noise was and that he was tired. Sighing, Ichigo just told Grimmjow to stay put and under the blankets. Before Ichigo could even get out of bed the door opened and Ichigo was prepared to dodge his father however, instead of seeing his father he saw Rukia with a soul pager with a tired expression. Her hair disarrayed looking as if she had just run a marathon.

"Where's the hollow?!" asked Rukia through pants.

Ichigo tried to conceal his shock. Knowing if he showed even the slightest emotion that Grimmjow was hiding under his mattress that he would be busted for hording the enemy and possible face the entire gotie 13 on his ass. Not fun, he could kick most of their asses but he knew squad eight and one would be more difficult if he were to be on his own. Especially if all of them attacked at one. Soi Fon's Suzumibachi would take him out without even trying and he'd be doomed. Two hits and he was a goner. Ichigo didn't know of Kisuke, Yoroichi and Tessai would back him up, let alone his friends. Though, Ichigo could never ask his friends to help him fight the Soul Society once more. Too much damage was done last time.

"Something wrong Ichigo?" asked Rukia.

"No," replied Ichigo with a sigh," I"m just a little tired. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra showed up. Grimmjow to fight, then Ulquiorra joined in."

"Are you hurt?!" asked Rukia," you idiot! C'mere so I can heal you. You baka! Why not call Orihime."

"I'm fine!" exclaimed Ichigo and then sighed," sorry for snapping, I guess I'm just tired."

That was true. Ichigo had woken up at least ten times a night. Afraid that the soul reapers would come and make it through the barrier. He heard his hollow badge go off a few times and it scared Grimmjow when he was woken up, the child clinging like him to a magnet. It was hard putting him back to sleep because afterwards Ichigo just laid in bed. It had been hard. The shadows moving had him nervous and reaching for his zanpaktou. Ichigo was still in soul form. In his shihakshou and all meaning he was a magnet for hollows with all his bait. In his human body, aka his gigai, he was able to horde in most of his spiritual pressure thanks to Kisuke. That made him realize why Rukia might be a little concerned. He was in his soul form asleep and all. He had some wounds but his spiritual pressure helped heal most of them anyway.

The rustling of blankets is what drew Ichigo out of his thoughts. Using flashstep, Ichigo moved to the bed. Rukia was confused and asked what was going on and Ichigo said nothing. Rukia tried to come closer and Ichigo did the first thing that came to mind. Lie. Telling Rukia that it was his bed mate from after his fight. Rukia was confused and looked somewhat hurt. Asking why they had spiritual pressure and one that seemed familiar. Again, Ichigo found himself lying hoping it would be better as an end result. Saying he was having sex with Uryuu. That caused Rukia's eyes to bug out. Her jaw seemed to drop.

"Wait a minute," said Rukia," it doesn't look like Uryuu is sleeping there. The body would be too small."

"Alright fine it was Kon!" Ichigo exclaimed," he's in his stuffed animal form but I banged him while he was in my body."

"Ew, that's just gross," replied Rukia in disgust.

"It's not true Nee-chan!" exclaimed Kon and jumped for her chest only to be squashed on.

Grimmjow didn't like Kon being taken away so he got out of the bed ripping Kon from beneath Rukia's feet and clutching the animal to his chest.

"Grimmjow I told you to stay under the bed!" Ichigo snapped.

Immediately, any snappish behavior exhibited by Ichigo was washed away. Seeing the sad and apologetic look on Grimmjow's face. Rukia forgotten at the moment as Ichigo pulled Grimmjow into a hug saying that it was dangerous that Grimmjow do stunts like that. It could get him hurt.

"So wait..You're banging Grimmjow?!" screamed Rukia.

"You're a sick lady," Grimmjow pointed out," that's nasty. Daddy would never do anything bad to me."

"Daddy?" questioned Rukia with her hands on her hips.

"It's not like that, it was goat-face's fault," explained Ichigo.

Rukia raised her eyebrow but Ichigo didn't back down. He was telling the truth. When Rukia sighed and ran up to Grimmjow squealing like a fan girl Ichigo felt his sweat drop. Oh god. Rukia was cuddling him and holding him like she would a chappy the rabbit stuffed animal. Ichigo could feel Grimmjow's discomfort, he didn't need to confirm it since Grimmjow was squirming and trying to get away. Ichigo managed to pry her from him and held Grimmjow in his arms. The espada child instantly clinging to Ichigo while hiding his face in the crook of Ichigo's neck. That's when the biting started and Ichigo felt his face go red.

"Grimmjow if you wanna bite me not there!" exclaimed Ichigo.

He was beat red, especailly since Rukia asked if he was sure that he didn't like to have sex with little children. Once more, Ichigo found himself explaining that Grimmjow usually bit his arm for a strange reason. Finding the taste of his skin good. Rukia then replying that it was because his spiritual pressure was so strong that any hollow would enjoy nibbling on him. She waggled her eyebrows at the last part which caused Ichigo's face to redden.

"We have to take him to soul society though," informed Rukia.

"What? No!" protested Ichigo," he's just a kid he won't hurt no one."

"He's cute now but some day he'll be a ruthless killing machine," Rukia pointed out.

"No he won't!" protested Ichigo," not if I raise him right. He might be good."

"Ichigo do you know how foolish you sound?" asked Rukia.

"Oh yeah? Just like how I was foolish for saving you? For rescuing Orihime?" countered Ichigo," I risked my lives for you guys! I'm risking my life to save Grimmjow. I don't care if he's tried to hurt me countless of times! He need protection especially since Ulquiorra was a bastard and wouldn't even help him. Instead he kicked him to the dirt."

"That's different," Rukia pointed out.

"Different how?!" asked an outraged Ichigo," you deemed Grimmjow as a bad guy 'cause he's a hollow. I still rescued you though you were considered a criminal. I saved Orihime even though she was considered a traitor. What's different about Grimmjow? He's harmless. His bites don't even hurt most of the time."

"I would never hurt Daddy!" Grimmjow growled at the soul reaper with a dark scowl.

"He certainly has your scowl," admitted Rukia," fine. I won't tell you. As long as I can see him every now and then okay."

"You better be true on your promise Rukia, or else," Ichigo promised darkly," the soul society will not like a visit from me if they try to take Grimmjow from my care."

Ichigo watched as Rukia left. His father bouncing in right after saying it wasn't right to fight in front of a child. Grimmjow asking if that was his mother but Ichigo shook his head saying that he didn't really have a mother. Grimmjow left it at that and Ichigo felt the tension leak when Grimmjow asked for something to eat. Carrying him down the stairs, Ichigo sat in the chair. Karin looking at him and asking what all the yelling was about. Grimmjow, excited as he was took the chance to tell his Aunt the tale of a mean black haired woman dressed in black who came in and tried to take him from his Daddy but his Daddy was awesome and saved him. Karin cocked an eyebrow towards Ichigo. Ichigo explained how it was Rukia a soul reaper from Soul Society who found Grimmjow after Kon ran away and tried to take Grimmjow to soul society after he revealed himself yet Ichigo would not allow it since Grimmjow, though he did heinous things, as innocent at the moment.

Breakfast was ready and everyone was prepared to eat. Ichigo dodging a flying kick from his father, the man hitting the stove and having the oven door open on him. Yuzu apologizing saying she meant to get the oven fixed but forgot about it. Ichigo snickering while helping Grimmjow eat some miso soup. There were two bowls so Ichigo could give Grimmjow one and then take one for himself. Grimmjow whining when Ichigo took too long to take his own spoonful making Grimmjow try to take it from Ichigo.

"Hey!" protested Ichigo," you don't do that! You could get hurt!"

"Sorry," whimpered Grimmjow.

Ichigo sighed, stroking Grimmjow's head to know he wasn't mad. It wasn't long before Grimmjow was purring and eating again. Ichigo enjoying the surreal moment since his father hadn't started with his antics. Ichigo would be in his soul form for a while. He found it more comforting than being in his human body. In soul form there was less restraints. Ichigo wished Grimmjow didn't have to be in his gigai either but if he came out the increase in spiritual pressure would be noticed. Soul society was used to them fighting but if they sensed Grimmjow's reitsu in his own home they wouldn't even think twice before sending reinforcements. Isshin was a known shinigami and though he and Ichigo could access their powers squad twelve was suppose to send someone if any arrancars appeared to threaten the shinigami and substitute shinigami. The two being the key to the winter way. I wasn't that the head captain doubted them but he wanted their powers to be reserved for the final show down between hollows and shinigami.

After the meal was done, Ichigo placed Grimmjow in the seat. Telling the child to sit still while dishes were to be done. Afterwards they could watch television or play outside if Grimmjow wanted but only if he behaved. The answer was Grimmjow wanted to play outside and Ichigo nodded his head. Telling him he had to be patient then if he wanted to go outside. Ichigo filled half the sink with hot warm soapy water and the other half with cold water. Scrubbing the dishes that needed to be cleaned before dipping them in cool water and afterwards placing them on the dish wrack.

By the tie Ichigo was finished his fingers were wrinkly like prunes. He allowed the water to drain before wiping his hands on a dry cloth. Turning to face Grimmjow, Ichigo bent down and held his arms open, waiting for Grimmjow to run to them. Once he had Ichigo wrapped his arms around the hollow child before standing up and twirling him in a circle. After a few spins Ichigo opened the back door. Karin was playing soccer while Yuzu was reading a book under a tree. There was a plate of lemonade and finger sandwiches for later when they grew tired and grew thirsty.

Karin called them over and Ichigo placed Grimmjow down. Ichigo saying they weren't play soccer and Karin saying it'd just be a friendly game of pass. Nodding his head, Ichigo pointed in the direction he wanted Grimmjow to go but Grimmjow just shook his head and clung to Ichigo's pant leg causing Ichigo to sigh and smile. Telling Karin that him and Grimmjow would take turns kicking the ball to her. Karin didn't mind and shrugged her shoulders before kicking the ball to Ichigo. Grimmjow got it first and kicked it back. The ball moving slowly since Grimmjow wasn't able to use much force.

Ichigo could only chuckle at the frown Grimmjow had but patted him on the shoulder that he would do well next time. Karin kicked it back and Ichigo allowed Grimmjow to kick once more, this time the ball went a little faster but not by much. Once more the ball went to Karin and back towards Ichigo and Grimmjow. Ichigo telling Grimmjow to try again but Grimmjow shook his head. Pulling Ichigo forward, Grimmjow told Ichigo that it wasn't fair he got to kick it twice but his Daddy had yet to kick it. Ichigo decided to compromise with Grimmjow. Saying that the two could kick it together. Ichigo could see the happiness shining in Grimmjow's eyes as he got to kick the ball again. It brought a warm smile to his lips as he told Grimmjow when to kick. Both hitting it at the same time. Ichigo not using much force but the ball went faster towards Karin this time.

Grimmjow laughing and pointing at the ball and Ichigo nodding his head, congratulating Grimmjow on such a good job. Ichigo never suspected that being a parent towards Grimmjow would be so easy. It was hard with Nel, but I guess it was just those instincts his hollow was telling him about.

"_**Tch, wrong** **instincts**,"_ the hollow sneered at him.

"_Shut up!" _Ichigo retorted internally.

"Look Daddy I kicked it far!" exclaimed Grimmjow with glee while pointed at the ball.

Ichigo noticed and smile, telling Grimmjow that he did a good job. Once more, Karin kicked the ball and Grimmjow decided to run and kick it. However, when Grimmjow went to kick it his foot went on top of the soccer ball and Grimmjow fell backwards with a harsh thud. Ichigo used flash step to rush forward. Cradling the wailing child in his arms. Carrying him to the chairs near the door, Ichigo hushed and cooed telling Grimmjow it was okay. Wiping away the big fat tears that fell from Grimmjow's eyes at the pain from falling. When the tears and wails became nothing more than sniffling Ichigo could only smile.

"See it wasn't so bad," whispered Ichigo and rubbing his arm soothingly," now be a big strong boy and have a cup of lemonade with me. I bet you're thirsty."

Grimmjow nodded his head enthusiastically. Ichigo was about to get up but Grimmjow beat him to it and took the glass. Ichigo was worried Grimmjow might trip but he made it there and back fine. Putting the cups in the cup holders before climbing up to sit in Ichigo's lap. Grimmjow taking his glass and sipping the cool liquid through a straw. The hot sun was beating down on them and it was refreshing to have the cool liquid slide down his throat.

Everything felt so peaceful. That's when he heard the sound of a flashstep and before he could say anything Soi Fon from squad two appeared. Behind her were Byuakuya Kuchiki, Jushiro Ukitake, Toshiro Hitsugaya as well as Rukia. Blinking in confusion, Ichigo realized he was unable to hide Grimmjow with him being in the open. He was caught red handed. Fuck.

"**_Yer doomed now King. Better kick their asses before they take yer precious espada__ away,_" **taunted his inner hollow.

"_I said shut up!"_ Ichigo screamed internally to the menace.

Ichigo knew he couldn't do anything. Not much anyway since his zanpaktou was in his bedroom sitting casually on the side of his bed. Growling, Ichigo stood up. Ignoring the complaints about his lemonade. The glass shattered on the cement and both Karin and Yuzu looked at all the soul reapers present. Karin holding the soccer ball on her hips as she joined to move to her brothers side. Yuzu went forward to the house to run to get her father. Soi Fon was quicker. Using a flashstep and holding her zanpaktou to her throat. Ichigo glared.

"There is no need to be so cruel toa child," Ukitake chided.

Soi Fon sneered but shoved Yuzu towards Ichigo. Yuzu sending a heated glare towards the captain. One that rivaled the one Ichigo received for the time he hadn't noticed his sisters new middle school uniform. He had, it just wasn't as intriguing to him as it was for her. They were trapped in a sense. Cornered. If Ichigo was in his bankai he's be able to be fast enough to carry them all out yet he wasn't. In his shikai he was faster than Soi Fon but he'd have to leave someone behind and that was something that Ichigo couldn't do

"By order of the thirteen court guards squads, Kurosaki Ichigo you are under arrest for hording an enemy," announced Soi Fon.

Ichigo looked at Rukia," Why?"

"I'm sorry Ichigo, but orders are orders," was Rukia's only reply.

**Briar: And thus the drama begins xD I shall be working on reverse next cause minifoxlove wanted an update. Until next time my lovelies**


	4. Diplomacy

**Briar: Decided to do this chapter cause I was bored while watching panic room.**

Ichigo didn't know what to do, Zangetsu was in his room and his family was defenseless. There was nothing he could do and his father couldn't escape his gigai without a mod soul or some sort of ejection like Ichigo's deputy soul reaper badge. At least his family was there and he wouldn't give up Grimmjow for their pathetic views on life. Ichigo wouldn't give away a child who couldn't defend himself over to the thirteen court guard squad because that would make him the monster he tried so hard no to be after his inner hollow had come about. They were worse than the mindless beast Ichigo had become a few times since Ichigo at least went after the enemy most of the time.

Moving backwards, Ichigo tried his best not to look intimidated as Soi Fon held up Suzumibachi in its released state. That thing could kill him before he could blink if he wasn't careful, either that or his sisters since he only had two arms and one was shielding Yuzu while the other held Grimmjow. Karin held her soccer ball and Ichigo knew she could infuse reitsu into objects but Soi Fon and the others would be fast enough to dodge such an object. That wasn't enough and it was starting to get frustrating for Ichigo because he didn't want anyone to die, even if they were the ones trying to kill him.

There wasn't many options and Ichigo found himself in quiet the pickle. Tensions were rising and Ichigo knew that raising his reitsu would do nothing but force the soul reapers to attack him since Ichigo was deemed a threat. Scowling, Ichigo's eyes unknowingly started to glow blue, the color that showed his instinct besides yellow, instead of hollow instincts this was pure human. It startled many of the soul reapers but Ichigo said nothing as he kept his eyes trained on them. They knew what he was and it was true, he was a mix of human, soul reaper and hollow; a perfect warrior for combat.

A few tried to move around in attempts to corner him further but Ichigo would have none of that. Raising his hand, Ichigo began to form a cero which was something he forced his inner hollow to teach him but it had been one hell of a battle. There was no way he would let his training with his hollow go to waste since they had used so much effort to get alone and even though his hollow might deny it, said training brought them all the more closer than they had originally been.

Seeing the shock on their face wasn't a surprise, Ichigo had mastered a cero thanks to Shinji who also taught him after Ichigo made him. Ichigo released it causing a gaping hole in the right making the captains jump back. That explosion caused dust to form and Ichigo wrapped his arm around Yuzu and Karin was smart enough to jump onto Ichigo's back. Ichigo didn't know where to go but he went on top of the roof and that was when he heard the sound of a shunpo which made him tense however, seeing Grimmjow's gigai fall down the side of the roof and on the ground made Ichigo turn to see Uruhara standing there with his bucket hat covering his eyes and his sly grin on his face.

"Seems like you've gotten yourself in quiet the jam Kurosaki-kun," noticed Uruhara.

Ichigo would have glared at him adding the "kun" prefix but Ichigo didn't since it was Uruhara that helped him since Zangetsu was also in his hand. Yuzu had removed her grip from herself and Ichigo gave her Grimmjow along with telling Karin to get off since his bankai released large amount of power and that they'd be safer with Uruhara. Thrusting his sword out, the cloth wrapped around his arm and power gathered around him. Blue reitsu as well as black and red swirled around him as his power gathered around him with relative ease.

"Bank-kai!" whispered Ichigo harshly.

Power emerged and with the thrust of his sword to the side that major power dispersed but was running along his body instead of radiating off of his body like when he used his release form. There was no way to put Tensa Zangetsu on his back so instead Ichigo moved towards Uruhara and took Grimmjow. Grimmjow was safer as long as Ichigo had him and even though he trusted Uruhara, this was Grimmjow and there was no safe place to put him encase he needed to run. Tessai might be able to perform some kido but that wouldn't hold them off until Ichigo who could form a garganta now and transport to Hueco Mundo, even if it was a hasty decision, there he might have relative safety and possible return of Grimmjow's memories to guide him around the sands and in hopes that Aizen's troops. If it came down to it Ichigo would pretend to join their cause only to leave Hueco Mundo when it was safe.

"Take them somewhere safe please," Ichigo ordered.

As long as Grimmjow was with him it was alright and it wasn't like Ichigo hadn't fought while carrying someone. Nel and Grimmjow where around the same size so Ichigo decided he could run and fight. Grimmjow had hierro and though he was practically in his infancy compared to his old form Ichigo figured those captain might not be able to harm him as well. Grimmjow, though a child had more spiritual power than Nel since hers leaked from a cracked mask while Grimmjow's was from some concoction created by Szayel, a man Uryuu had fought in Las Noches. Grimmjow was still at the level of a sexta espada but he could not use said power but that power was there and that was why he had been in a gigai.

Ignoring his inner hollow, Ichigo used his sword as a shield for his body encase they tried to attack. There was no way in hell Ichigo would leave Grimmjow. Brought out from his thoughts, Ichigo felt someone behind him and turned around only to see his father looking quiet serious. Ichigo trusted his father would stand by him and moved back towards him. It was pretty nerve wracking as they waited to be attacked. It didn't take long though, Soi Fon and her rashness made her rush forward but Ichigo blocked her attack. There was no way he'd loose this fight against her.

Bringing forward power, Ichigo glared at the woman. "Getsua tenshou."

Red flowed out from his sword and there was no time for Soi Fon to dodge forcing her to take the majority of the hit. There had to be a barrier in place since Ichigo saw no citizens screaming from their house. All destruction made would be delivered to a fake area meaning Ichigo could go all out without fear of harming people. Moving back, Ichigo was now back to back with his father. His soul reaper powers were grand but using his hollow powers would make his point across that he was not to be trifled with.

"I'm going all out," announced Ichigo.

Bringing the hand holding his sword up to his face, black and red reitsu covered his face before his mask formed over his face along with the dark reitsu that swirled around him disperse. Giving out a hollow shrill, Ichigo's disorientated voice was heard among all the captains and at first then tensed thinking Ichigo had hollowfied but they were more relaxed seeing him in soul reaper attire and gold on black eyes full of recognition. However, that recognition didn't matter for Ichigo saw them as an enemy and they were an enemy that needed ti be defeated in order to assure Grimmjow's safety as well as his own sisters. Goat-face was a captain and could take care of himself but Grimmjow and the twins were useless against captains and even if Uruhara could successfully hide them Ichigo doubted he would go out of hiding to find Ichigo.

"Please don't hurt him!" Rukia begged," I thought you would only question him!"

Now she was defending hi, Ichigo didn't like that Rukia was saying that and it made him question why she even told soul society. Was it to protect him or was it for her own personal gain? Rukia didn't seem like someone who would do something for he own personal gain because there as nothing for her _to_ gain._  
_

"You're a fool Rukia!" spat Soi Fon," Kurosaki Ichigo is a traitor just like we suspected! I bet he meets with Aizen daily and did so for that month he went misssing!"

"That was hollow training with the vizards!" corrected Ichigo," I hate Aizen as much as you guys so why would I meet him? Why are you so afraid of a child espada? Nel wasn't harmful either."

"This Nel was about to get to her adult form, who's saying Grimmjow won't in dire need and then realize we are his enemies?"

"I would _never_ hurt Daddy you crazy witch lady!" yelled Grimmjow and then turned to Ichigo," Daddy what's an espada?"

"Doesn't matter," answered Ichigo.

Gold eyes turned to face Soi Fon and he watched as she came forward but fora split second her lost her which was odd since everyone was slow to him and before he knew it he felt a stab to the corner of his eye making him close it but instinct had him kick her in the stomach making her slide away. Not even a second later Ichigo didn't hesitate to fire a getsuga tenshou at her and move back. There, a homonka formed, black on his white mask and no doubt black on his skin as well. There was no way he could be struck in the same spot because if he did Ichigo would turn to ashes.

Raising his spiritual pressure once more, Ichigo could hear Zangetsu warning him and his hollow demanding that Ichigo take them out now without a second hesitation however Ichigo refused. Ichigo's power far surpassed the captains that were in the area and he could see it in their eyes that Ichigo was stronger than them, Ichigo was also the triumph card in the war since he had yet to see the hypnosis of Aizen's sword.

Ichigo honestly was surprised he had more power than Ukitake but he was sick as well so that was a factor but Ichigo had never fought Toshiro. Byuakuya was the only one in the group he had fought and won but that was a fluke and Ichigo figure Byuakuya wanted to loose since Ichigo had lost far more blood and sustain more damage and he had to fight for dominance over that stupid parasite known as his inner hollow.

"I don't want to fight," declared Ichigo," honestly this is all self defense so put down your swords."

"We aren't stupid!" snapped Soi Fon.

"No more fighting!" shouted Grimmjow in anger.

"That does not sound like the sexta espada from before," noted Toshiro," Grimmjow would love to fight"

"Fighting isn't good because then Daddy will get hurt," informed Grimmjow," please don't get hurt Daddy!"

Sighing, Ichigo gave Grimmjow a hug and promised that they wouldn't get hurt as long as the soul reapers could solve this problem in a diplomatic way. Ichigo swore they were less civil than they claimed since they imprisoned and killed first then asked questions later. There was no need for bloodshed and though his hollow demanded it, it was something Ichigo didn't need because it wouldn't help his case in the least. Ichigo was unsure if he could defeat the entire thirteen court guard squad again, especially since they could use his family against him.

Isshin appeared beside Ichigo but Ichigo kept his eyes trained on the others. They looked like they would not back down, that was until Toshiro sighed and sheathed his sword. Ukitake was next since the man was a sucker for children and didn't seem to want to execute Grimmjow or harm him. Byuakuya and Soi Fon however didn't. Byuakuya more so since he was a stickler for the rules and Soi Fon since she had a grudge against Ichigo for tearing apart Serietie to save Rukia even though she was reunited with Yoroichi.

Speaking of the devil, it was Yoroichi who appeared in a sudden flash and took Grimmjow from Ichigo's arms. The young espada cried in protest and bit Yoroichi only to have her scold him for doing such and Grimmjow telling her that she tasted gross. Soi Fon watched as Yoroichi engaged with Grimmjow and soon enough Soi Fon was won over when Yoroichi mentioned how Grimmjow and her were both felines even though she was more of a house cat and he a wild cat. That clearly won Soi Fon over since she loved anything affiliated with cats due to her devotion to Yoroichi.

The homonka stayed on Ichigo's face however due to the fact that he could still be considered a threat but Yoroichi still had her sword sheathed before looking at Grimmjow waiting for the kitty ears and tail to pop out, but that was not going to happen. Uruhara probably had Pantera with him and there was not a chance that Grimmjow knew how to release his power.

"Fine," sighed Byuakuya," you may keep said espada in your care. Rukia and Toshiro will be stationed here to watch how he turns out. If there is any threat from him we are to execute him."

"I'll be staying too!" announced Soi Fon.

Everyone bit their tongue at Soi Fon's announcement. They knew she just wanted to be closer to Yoroichi even if it meant having to be around Kisuke, the man who Yoroichi left soul society for. It was then that Yoroichi spoke into a microphone and Kisuke suddenly appeared with the girls. The twins ran to their brother and Yuzu to her father afterwards. Ichigo went out of his bankai state and rested Zangetsu on his shoulders while watching the soul reapers before they left through a seinkimon. Ichigo knew this wouldn't be the last he heard of them and as the gate closed, Ichigo could help but chuckle as Grimmjow blew a raspberry at Byuakuya.

**Briar: Done, well I hope you enjoyed. This was a special gift...I should get back to writing reverse. Until next time my lovlies, Briar.**


	5. Jealousy

**Briar: I am so fuckin' bored you have no idea and the fact I dropped my ipod touch in tea -.- i have 2 ipod shuffles though so there was no love lost.**

**Shiro: Damn you're dumb.**

**Briar: Shut up T_T it was an accident. I put it in rice but I kept saying ice which was pretty stupid. Well on with the fict.**

It was akward needless to say as Ichigo sat in his cramped room with Rukia, Toshiro and Soi Fon while Grimmjow sat in his lap. Rukia took the closet while Toshiro and Soi Fon sat on the bed but Renji had decided to pop in and Rangiku would have none of that either since they were still stationed in the world of the living so she came too and they sat on the floor. Ikakku came from the ceiling like last time with Yumichika and took up more space making it hard to weave around the room so Ichigo sat in his computer desk chair ignoring the heated glare from Soi Fon.

Ikakku had brought out his sword and thrust it at Grimmjow demanding a fight causing the child espada to bury his face in Ichigo's chest while clutching onto Ichigo's t-shirt tightly. It was strange for them to see a child who as an adult would relish in a fight and go on but they forgot he wasn't the same as the Grimmjow Jeagerjaques Ichigo had fought before.

"Make them go away Daddy they're scary!" begged Grimmjow.

Sighing, Ichigo brought his fingers up to blue tresses and ran his fingers through to calm the Grimmjow purr brought on some of his own making the soul reapers look at him. It was Soi Fon that noticed his eyes held a golden hue but no one showed any ill will as Ichigo calmed down the child. Renji expected some sort of violent hissy fit from the child and was surprised he was well behaved.

There was a knocking on the door and Ichigo's head picked up at the sound. Karin's voice was behind the door saying that Ishida, Orihime and Chad were at the door asking to visit. Of course, Ichigo couldn't say no to them and told Kain to bring them in. This lead for little to no room now unless people decided to share laps. Rangiku offered to allow Toshiro to sit on her lap but he considered it disrespectful since he was a captain not a child.

"I want to hold Grimmjow-kun," pouted Rangiku.

"Your boobs would crush the poor child," teased Renji.

"Pervert," replied Rangiku.

"Least she's not drinking," Toshiro muttered to himself.

"Lets hold a party!" cheered Rangiku.

"We are here to watch the substitute soul reaper not play around," stated Soi Fon.

Rangiku whined about Soi Fon being a kill joy but left it at that. Ichigo had to agree he wanted to move to a place where he could stretch his legs and though Grimmjow wasn't asleep yet it was around time for his nap and a nice little walk would help put him out for now. Standing up, Ichigo noticed Soi Fon's sharp gaze move with him. Soi Fon had not once let her eyes off of Ichigo since Byuakuya and Ukitake left.

Telling the others he wanted to move to the living room with more space, Ichigo allowed his friends to leave first and followed after them. Suzumibachi was still in its shiki state and Soi Fon walked behind Ichigo to make sure he wouldn't try to run. The only ones in gigai's were Renji, Ikakku, Yumichika and Rukia because Tessai had come with a wagon and hauled them to the Kurosaki household. Kisuke was currently making one for Soi Fon but everyone knew she would prefer her soul form since it would be easier to take out an enemy. Other than that, those who were in soul form were just Grimmjow and Ichigo.

There wasn't much to do but when they got to the living room Yuzu asked if anyone was hungry since she had food from the barbecue. Renji bolted for the backdoor, such a mooch, and everyone followed suite. There was a lot of food still on the grill being prepared but at the picnic table there was a platter of hamburgers, hot dogs, grilled vegetables with juices and pops.

Grimmjow awoke at the delicious scent filling his nostrils but remained in Ichigo's arms. When Ichigo felt teeth digging into his skin he could only smile softly even as Soi Fon screamed in confusion what was going on.

"Oh, Grimmjow-kun likes to nibble on Kurosaki-kun," answered Orihime with a pure look of innocence.

"He's still a monster," decided Soi Fon," proof being he is eating Kurosaki or at least trying."

"He's probably just teething or something," informed Ishida," he's a little young for molars so it might be the fact that Kurosaki had bountiful amounts of spiritual pressure and he's just biting it to eat it."

"He's a leech," hissed Soi Fon.

"Either way, it keeps Grimmjow from harming the citizens and Kurosaki doesn't seem to mind," countered Ishida.

"You hungry?" Ichigo asked Grimmjow.

"Yeah," answered a tired Grimmjow," can I have some of the food over there?"

Ichigo nodded his head and ruffled Grimmjow's hair.

"Daddy, can I ask you something?" questioned Grimmjow.

"Sure," replied Ichigo.

"Why do people think it's bad I bite you?" asked Grimmjow," it's not like I leave marks or anything or make you hurt."

"They're just jealous," cooed Ichigo while nuzzling Grimmjow," they wish they had a kid as great as you."

It was a lie but Grimmjow didn't seem to detect said lie so Ichigo was fine with it. He didn't want to tell Grimmjow 'it's because you're a soul sucking monster that we kill' since it'd give Grimmjow nightmares. It wasn't worth it and Ichigo wanted Grimmjow to be protected and feel safe even if it meant his own life. The adult Grimmjow might not appreciate it but that didn't matter because Ichigo would protect those in need even if they were the enemy.

Nel was still in Hueco Mundo and Ichigo wished that he could have brought her since she so desperately wanted to leave Las Noches with Ichigo. The poor child wasn't meant for the cruelty in Aizen's army and how such a sweet girl was there was confusing. They all had their reasons but Ichigo wished Unohana would have let him take her after he had successful rescued Orihime. It wasn't possible since she was deemed unsafe now that she was gaining her memories back but Ichigo knew they just didn't want to accept what was in black and white. Unohana seemed like the only captain who wanted her to come for pure, innocent reasons but they had to leave her with her brothers back in Hueco Mundo.

There was a rip in the sky and Ichigo's head titled up. An arrancar was appearing and no doubt here for a fight. Before Ichigo could propel himself up to battle, he heard screaming. Looking more carefully he noticed a small body coming at full force from where the rip in the sky came. Ichigo was knocked to the side and before he could say anything that loud cry became blubbering sobs. Bewildered and confused, Ichigo saw Orihime holding Nel in his arms. It was strange how things were happening. There was a loud outburst from Renji as well making everyone turn to see what was wrong. Dondachaka was sitting on Renji's head as he was on the ground twitching, at least he was alive. The sound of rustling leaves was what caught Ichigo's attention next and there Pesche was stuck in a tree. Peschce was hanging on a tree branch because his loincloth got stuck there.

"Ichigo!" shouted Pesche pointing to Uryuu.

"I told you I am Ishida Uyruu not Kurosaki Ichigo," snapped Ishida.

"I knew that," answered Pesche with a grin.

"Ichigo!" shouted Nel.

Nel ran forward and used a headbutt, however, she was stopped by Orihime's golden shield causing Nel to cry at the obstacle. Grimmjow was now fully awake and saw Nel and automatically disliked the girl. Not because she was loud and annoying but because she was trying to take _his_ Daddy's attention. Glaring at the sea foam green haired girl, Grimmjow clutched onto Ichigo and left no room for her to sit with Ichigo.

"Be careful Nel," scolded Ichigo.

"See you've brought more hollows with you; you traitor!" declared Soi Fon.

"They idiots aren't bad guys," assured Renji," they're buffoons most of the time anyway and their sole goal is to protect Nel, nothing more."

The bright orange shield shattered and Nel came forward and looked for a spot to sit but there was no room making her frown then tug Ichigo's arm. Ichigo moved Nel over so that the two children sat on each lap.

"Looks like you got a day care center starting," Renji teased.

"Oh shut up you stupid pineapple," snapped Ichigo with a red blush.

Before Ichigo could say anything else, Nel's wail reached his ears and he looked down to see Grimmjow pulling on Nel's hair. Removing the little hands from Nel's hair, Ichigo scowled at Grimmjow and told him to go sit in the corner for a few minutes to think about what he had done and that he would be getting no treats for the rest of the day. Grimmjow huffed and Ichigo watched as he did as told. Soothing Nel's scared behviour, Ichigo didn't notice the glare on Grimmjow's face as he wrapped his arms around his knees and watch the scene unfold.

They only had one picnic table so they had to bring out the lawn chairs for people to sit around it. Soi Fon sat in between Rangiku and Toshiro making it harder for her to move and on the other side sat Yumichika, Ikakku and Ichigo. Yuzu was grabbed by Rangiku saying that she couln't believe Ichigo had such cute little sisters. Yuzu was blushing red since she was nearing the teenage years but was being treated like someone Grimmjow's age. Karin was the lucky one and was able to sit in a chair beside her brother instead of being in someone's lap, though she knew Soi Fon wouldn't and none of the males would even consider trying to without feeling her older brother's wraith. Dondachaka joined Pesche in the tree until it snapped then Dondachaka "fell" and landed on Pesche making hte two start squabbling as their so called comedy act until Pesche ran to Uryuu claiming that he was a better comedian though he had called Uryuu, Renji. Renji and Rukia sat in lawn chairs on the other side of the table while Isshin ate on the roof. No one questioned him as he ate there but Yuzu told him to put on sunscreen so that he didn't burn.

Time seemed to be up and Ichigo called Grimmjow over and though Grimmjow sat on Ichigo's lap he refused to eat. Ichigo tried by giving him pieces of hot dogs, hamburgers, corn on the cob and even a piece of pie but it had failed. Holding out his arm, Ichigo offered to allow Grimmjow to nibble but Grimmjow still told Ichigo he wasn't hungry. Ichigo was confused and he decided maybe Grimmjow would eat when he was hungry and left it at that.

"My son!" shouted Isshin," feed him a turnip!"

"What are you nuts old man!" Ichigo shouted back," eating turnips wouldn't convince him to eat anything!"

Renji, Rukia and Rangiku held up turnips and smiled while holding out their hands for Ichigo to take but he shook his head. Where they got turnips he'd never know nor ask since he hadn't turned his head for very long to yell at his father for his idiocy. Taking the turnip, Ichigo threw it at Isshin and ignored the yells of praise from his father.

Soi Fon was still flabbergasted about the strange interaction between the Kurosaki family. She had seen how Isshin had been as a captain in soul society but he was even more goofier now that he had children. Rangiku, Toshiro, Renji and Rukia were pretty calm about it since they had seen Isshin act like this before and ignored his antics instead.

"Soi Fon-san you should eat before it's all gone," encouraged Yuzu with a grin," the food will make you feel better."

Yuzu was unaware that Soi Fon wasn't eating because she was wary of poison's in her food. It wasn't until Renji took a mushroom from her plate that she felt somewhat less resilient to eat and because her plate was somehow gone. Turning to look around she saw Yoroichi standing on a thick tree branch and laughing as she took a big bite out of the burger.

"Well if Yoroichi-sama is eating I should too," Soi fon mumbled to herself.

Ichigo felt better now that Soi Fon was eating since Yuzu seemed to beam with happiness that Soi Fon seemed to be enjoying the home cooked meal. Ichigo tried again to feed Grimmjow but he refused and went to go inside. Ichigo didn't stop him since he wouldn't go far. Soi Fon was about to get up but Yoroichi shook her head and wrapped her arm around Soi Fon while resting her chin on Soi Fon's head. Soi Fon forgot about watching Grimmjow and blushed red as she ate her food.

Ichigo tried to get Nel to slow down eating since she already ate four hot dogs, two glasses of water and was on her way to eating her third burger. Yuzu teased Nel saying she might have to make more and Renji cheered with a mouth full of hamburger...It was his tenth burger. Rangiku didn't want to let go of Yuzu but in the end she did and went to grab some from the refrigerator only to come out and put them on the grill. She had also brought a few more pitchers of juice and got Karin to the pop from the basement that they placed in a cooler full of ice. They had it there so that there would be room in the refrigerator.

It wasn't until the sun began to set that Ichigo became worried. Grimmjow hadn't showed up since then so he decided maybe now was time to get Grimmjow to eat. Walking up the stairs, Ichigo opened his door but Grimmjow wasn't there either. Searching his entire room, Ichigo moved around the house but there wasn't a trace of Grimmjow. Ichigo felt his heart drop at that and he ran outside to see everyone turn to him in confusion.

"Grimmjow's gone," gasped Ichigo.

**Briar: Dun, dun dun!I had a taecheri n grade 8 eat 10 burgers but he was skinny so it was okay. I was shocked. Anyway I present to you a chapter due to my boredom so I hope you enjoyed, until next time my lovlies.**


	6. My one and only

**Briar: Again, I am bored. I cleaned my entire room but there is nothing to do...I lost a purpose xD**

Ichigo could see the lack of caring in most of the soul reapers eyes but his family showed some concern. Soi Fon only wanted o find Grimmjow because she thought that he would go eat a bunch of souls for no reason. Rangiku showed some but maybe because she thought of Grimmjow as a child instead of a soul sucking monster who's purpose was to eat more souls to progress into a stronger entity.

Ignoring the looks he got for loosing Grimmjow, Ichigo told Yuzu, Karin and his father to stay put just encase Grimmjow came back to the house because he was hungry. Toshiro, Rukia and reluctantly Renji would join Ichigo in his search. Renji had tried to stay by saying he would guard the girls but everyone knew he just wanted to eat a few more tasty burgers but Ichigo bit that in the butt saying he'd also be watching Nel, Dondachaka and Pesche. That got Renji rearing to search for Grimmjow. Orihime and Chad would search the north area of Karakura Town to see if Grimmjow had gone to the forest. Ichigo would be by himself since he was fairly faster than most in his bankai. Rukia and Renji would search eastern Karakura Town while Toshiro, Ikakku and Soi Fon would search the west part. Uryuu would go off with Rangiku and Yumichika to the south.

With the areas established Ichigo began to use flashstep in search for Grimmjow. There would be no point in hims going in the sky because it would be harder for him to see Grimmjow and though he sucked at sensing spiritual pressure, everyone agreed that they couldn't sense Grimmjow anywhere in the city. He couldn't have gone far though because he was so small and he was unable to use any of his powers. A garganta hadn't been opened yet meaning that no espada had come to town either. Hollows hadn't been active lately either meaning the chances of him getting eaten were slim to none and even if one did then one of the others would get it. Ichigo was frantically searching and searching but the sun was setting and it would get harder and harder to see Grimmjow. The only thing that would make Grimmjow stand out was his white uniform and blue hair.

Ichigo wasn't tired in the least but even when his energy was spent he wouldn't give up on Grimmjow because Grimmjow was only a mere child at the moment and was under his care. The roads seemed pretty quiet and there wasn't anyone really occupying it. Ichigo was getting closer and closer to town but even as he got closer he wouldn't stop. Ichigo hadn't designated anyone to central Karakura Town so he'd search it himself because no one else would do it.

The lights were flashing in the town and it wasn't too late so people were still walking the street. He was in his spirit form so those spiritually aware would bump into him but not see anything and those who were not would walk right though him. It was disturbing at times but it was convenient since Ichigo had seen Rukia walk through walls a few times.

The noise was fairly quiet and though Ichigo would search down alleyways when they appeared he had yet to find Grimmjow. Calling out to Grimmjow, Ichigo wasn't getting a single response. A few souls had encountered Ichigo along the way and he gave them a konso so that they could head to soul society but Ichigo was more concerned about finding Grimmjow. What sucked was when a soul got terrified and ran off. Ichigo had to use energy to flash step after him and when Ichigo had got him the man was screaming about not wanting to be killed. What a moron, he was already dead.

"Shut up!" shouted Ichigo making the man still," you seen a blue haired kid with a hole and bone mask?"

"U-u-m-m y-y-es," stuttered the man.

"Where?" asked Ichigo.

"N-near the b-bar" replied the man" please don't kill me!"

Ichigo growled low in his throat before performing the konso. The man screamed as he sunk into the ground but it wasn't long before he was a hell butterfly and made his way to soul society. Heading in the direction the ghost was talking about, Ichigo hoped it wasn't some lie because he didn't have anytime for some bar. Using his flashstep, Ichigo made it there in record time but there was no Grimmjow anywhere to be seen, however, there was a alleyway beside it meaning he had to search there just encase Grimmjow was hiding there.

Softly calling out Grimmjow's name, Ichigo moved into the darkness; he would have blended in completely if his hair wasn't such a bright orange. There was a cat on a trashcan but there was no Grimmjow. Moving farther into the alleyway, Ichigo ignored the loud bass and called out Grimmjow's name again but with more volume. Grimmjow hadn't responded but Ichigo hadn't made it to the end of the alleyway so there was still a chance he was there.

Ichigo didn't meet a dead end though, instead he met two other directions he could go; left and right. Sighing, Ichigo closed his eyes and listened to those instincts his hollow kept shouting at him to follow and they told him to go to the right. Ichigo hoped he was right, no pun intended because if he wasn't then it would give Grimmjow time to run away from him and Ichigo wouldn't even know it until it was too late.

There was more garbage bags and the place really did smell bad. A rat scurried by him causing Ichigo to jump back. The creature had been so quiet that he would have never know it was there but it had made a pebble move and Ichigo had looked in the direction to see it thinking Grimmjow might have been there.

"**_Just leave him; he's_**_** worthless!**" _snarled his inner hollow.

"_Maybe I should leave you,"_ retorted Ichigo," _you're nothing but an parasite taking refugee in my body._"

"_**Tch, I'm smarter than**_** you!**" replied his hollow," **_least _I_ know why you're precious espada ran_ _away!_**"

"_Tell me!__"_ ordered Ichigo.

"_**You're on your own**_," was his hollows answer before blocking Ichigo out completely.

Snarling to himself, Ichigo was even more pissed because he had made it at a dead end and yet to find Grimmjow. Some instincts, Ichigo hadn't even seen a glimmer of Grimmjow. Sighing, Ichigo turned around and began to head to the other alleyway in hopes of finding Grimmjow there. Half-way there, Ichigo tripped over his own to feet and slammed into the cold concrete. Swearing quietly, Ichigo looked up and on the side, huddled beside some trashcans, under a box and covered with a blanket was Grimmjow. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock and he got up rushing towards Grimmjow. He seemed to be sleeping but that didn't matter to him. Pulling Grimmjow from the trash, Ichigo held him close and wasn't surprised to see Grimmjow wake up.

"Why did you run away?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow gave no response and Ichigo felt his heart sink at the answer. Did Ichigo do something wrong? He didn't think so.

"Do you want some ice cream?" asked Ichigo.

Again, no response. Ichigo was worried something happened to Grimmjow while he had run away and began to inspect him but there was nothing wrong with him after Ichigo inspected him. Ichigo frowned but held Grimmjow with one arm and held his sword with the other. Making his way out of the area, Ichigo decided it was time to go home. They had all decided if they found Grimmjow, they would flare their reitsu. Doing so, Ichigo made his way home, however, his flare of reitsu had attracted a hollow. The loud eerie cry filled his ears and a flying creature appeared only to swoop down in attempts to grab Grimmjow. Bringing up his sword, Ichigo used a getsuga tenshou and watched the creature disintegrate.

A low level hollow would never be a challenge for him, not even the infamous menos grande was a problem anymore. He'd pushed on back before attaining a shikai and the fact he had bankai now made an arrancar more difficult for him. Unless an arrancar decided to come to the world of the living, then Ichigo had no problems making it home.

Ichigo used flash step and it wasn't long before he made it home. Grimmjow had yet to say anything on there way home and even when they arrived he was silent. Yuzu fretted over him and Isshin gave Grimmjow a scolding about running away but he was acting kind of goofy so it didn't really count. Grimmjow ignored them and looked away but it made Ichigo concerned. It had been around a couple hours so maybe if Ichigo fed him food he'd feel better.

"I made hot chocolate and warmed up a fresh burger and hot dog for him," Yuzu piped up.

Yuzu ran into the house and came out with a large tray with hot chocolate and in her other hand was Grimmjow's food. Ichigo made his way to the table where Yuzu was handing out hot chocolate to everyone. Yuzu was so happy because it was Soi Fon who helped make it with her but Ichigo knew it was because Soi Fon thought Yuzu would try to poison them. Soi Fon wasn't part of the stealth squad for nothing but at least Yoroichi had shown a liking to Grimmjow making it harder for Soi Fon to kill Grimmjow without disapproval from Yoroichi. Sometimes her utmost devotion to her previous captain was something Ichigo was thankful for.

The group made their way to sit down while Isshin used the fire pit to start a bonfire. Karin had went and grabbed some more law chairs for when they had barbecues with the neighbors from time to time and had even got Toshiro to help too. Ichigo got to tease Karin and embarrass Toshiro but he enjoyed teasing his sister more. Ichigo had done it once using his scary "big brother" anger and afterwards, seeing Toshiro in a meeting up in his room made everything priceless as he laughed a little over it.

Sitting with Grimmjow on his lap, Rangiku had sat with Nel while Ichigo tried to get Grimmjow to eat or even drink. Grimmjow failed and Soi Fon saying he wanted a soul didn't help. It was then that a blanket was draped over them that made Ichigo's hostility lesson and shock form on his face.

"Maybe he's just not hungry Ichi-nii so don't push it because he'll eat when he wants to," offered Yuzu with a warm smile.

Smiling back, Ichigo hoped she was right. Grimmjow was a little cold so he put the food and drink down by his feet while holding Grimmjow close and wrapping him up in a blanket. Grimmjow was less likely to get sick now and Ichigo felt a little better now that Grimmjow was back with him. Ichigo would have to get child safety door knobs on the house tomorrow just encase Grimmjow ran off again.

"I was really worried about you," Ichigo told Grimmjow.

Grimmjow said nothing and Ichigo had to check to see if he was awake which he was. Ichigo didn't know what to do with Grimmjow and he never thought being a parent would be hard. Ichigo had taken care of the twins a lot growing up but even then it wasn't as hard. Were hollows different? Things were getting more complicated and Ichigo just wished that Grimmjow was okay and that he'd go back to nibbling on his arm and being all happy and cheery.

Giving Grimmjow a hug, Ichigo pointed out to Grimmjow that the fire was going now and that they would roast marshmallows Ichigo asked Grimmjow if he wanted one but Grimmjow stayed silent through the whole event of making marshmallows. The heat that radiated off the fire was nice and a couple times a few of the ashes went on his shihakshou but Ichigo managed to squish them before his uniform caught aflame. This was his only uniform and most of the time it healed when he went into bankai or when Orihime healed him. Orihime could heal injuries and reitsu and that saved a lot of time for him and any other healer who used kidou.

"Do you want some hot chocolate or a hamburger?" Ichigo asked Grimmjow again.

Another silent response was met to Ichigo's question. It wasn't until Ichigo heard a shrill scream that got him to stop thinking about Grimmjow. Jumping at the noise, Ichigo looked up to see Nel crying as she held out her tongue. Confused, Ichigo asked what as wrong and Nel came crying to him and away from Rangiku. Nel didn't make it to far. She tried crawling up Ichigo's leg but it was Grimmjow who pushed her away making Nel cry even more at being pushed. Ichigo was shocked since this was the first time that Grimmjow had done anything since waking up.

Ichigo didn't tolerate that behavior though but he was confused on how to punish Grimmjow. The child didn't want to eat and Ichigo couldn't send him to his room. It was then he realized he'd have to have Grimmjow sit by himself for five minutes and then come back and apologize.

"Sit over by the tree," Ichigo ordered Grimmjow.

What was even more surprising was the glower Grimmjow gave Ichigo before making his way off to the tree. That look that held so much hatred was like the adult Grimmjow and it was shocking. A tugging sensation brought Ichigo out of his shock and he looked down to see Nel with a few tears in her eyes still. Picking Nel up, Ichigo held her and Yuzu provided a napkin to be used as a tissue for Ichigo to wipe away the snot. Better than her sniffing it back up like the time in Las Noches. Ichigo shuddered at the memory and how he thought he'd never have kids because of that yet here he was with both Grimmjow and Nel in their child form.

Soothing her tears, Ichigo was pleased how she soon fell asleep. Nel was as happy as a clam now and Grimmjow's mean behavior was forgotten by her for now. When five minutes passed, Ichigo called Grimmjow over but he refused to answer or respond. Grimmjow stayed under the tree all by himself and Ichigo found himself frowning once more. Ichigo couldn't get up just yet because Nel would wake up since she wasn't in a deep enough sleep.

"I'll get him," offered Karin.

Ichigo thanked his sister and waited for her to bring Grimmjow but her own yell was what shocked Ichigo nad he forced himself to get up and thanked every star in the sky that Nel hadn't woken up. Rushing to his sister, Ichigo saw her with her own fury as she held a hand up to her cheek.

"What happened?" asked Ichigo.

"He hit me!" yelled a shocked Karin.

Ichigo was flabbergasted as well but he didn't want to resort to spanking Grimmjow for his ill behavior. Ichigo really wanted to know why Grimmjow was acting out and now of all times. Grimmjow had been fine before and nothing had changed so why now? Did he remember his life as a hollow or something?

"Maybe he's jealous," said Yuzu.

Ichigo turned to Yuzu and was confused at her answer; why would Grimmjow be jealous?

"**_Ignorant as ever,__ King!_**" sneered his hollow.

"_Why is he jealous?_" Ichigo asked.

"'**_Cause hollow cubs ain't used ta sharing one parent with another__ cub_,**" answered his hollow,"_** Nel bein' in tha' picture changed it and you ain't paying him enough attention.**_"

Ichigo nodded his head and moved towards Grimmjow. Ichigo pulled Grimmjow into his arms and ignored the fact he was flailing around and trying to harm Ichigo. The injuries were minor compared to the ones he'd sustained in battle. Ichigo wanted to make his point clear to Grimmjow that even though he was taking care of Nel, Ichigo still loved Grimmjow just as much as he did nell.

"Listen," ordered Ichigo softly," you don't need to be jealous of Nel. You'll always be with me and I'll never love you less. Nel has Pesche and Dondachaka and they'll probably go home to Hueco Mundo and even if they stayed here, they wouldn't be as special as you are."

"...Really?" asked Grimmjow in a hoarse voice.

"Really," answered Ichigo," after all, I'm your daddy aren't I?"

"My one and only daddy," replied Grimmjow with a smile.


	7. Chappy

Ichigo had woken up to see Renji beside him making him scream and move back only to touch something soft and Ichigo prayed he wasn't touching Rangiku's breasts. Turning his head, Ichigo saw a giant Chappy the rabbit and gave off another manly scream. Grimmjow woke up but when the bunnies stirred Ichigo stood up to look around the entire room to see a bunch of Chappys in the room. Yuzu seemed to have escaped the bunny prison because Karin was buried in them. Ichigo could feel a tick in his forehead form knowing Rukia was up to this. Grimmjow wasn't a girl and she didn't need to decorate the room because he was staying here until he was old enough or until he got his memory back. The room was fine enough on its own.

The door to his room opened with a swing and Rukia was there with an armful of Chappy the rabbits. There was wallpaper in her arms too and Ichigo couldn't help his angry face come up. There was no way he was having Chappy the rabbit bunnies on his walls; it was emasculating. Moving to the bed, Ichigo opened his window and took an armful of bunnies and dropped them out of the window. Karin was successfully out of the bunny hoard but her laughter wasn't really helping. Instead, it made it worse and only encouraged the type of behavior Rukia exhibited.

"Ichi-nii what's on your head!?" Karin managed to get out through her laughter.

Ichigo lifted his head only to pull something off and to find it to be bunny ears. Ichigo looked from Karin to Rukia and hoped that there was no bunny nose and whiskers to match. Rukia looked a little nervous but she stood her ground. Ichigo gritted his teeth. Great, if anyone at school saw this his big, bad boy scary reputation was shot. It wasn't too bad but sometimes it kept the lower street punks away.

"Tell me there isn't bunny ears and whiskers," said Ichigo.

"Okay...There isn't any bunny ears and whiskers on you," repeated Rukia.

Ichigo had to check just to make sure. When he felt his nose he felt a little better and the fact there was no paint smudges on him either was better. How she got bunny ears on his head he'd never know. Growing up with a father like Isshin made him more prone to be a light sleeper. She must have done a damn good job of sneaking about to get around him, either that or Soi Fon helped since she was getting back at him for not being allowed to execute him and Grimmjow.

Rukia wasn't too pleased that Chappy was thrown out the window though. She had tried to run out but she was stopped when Ichigo used flash step to stop her which forced her to bump into his chest. Ichigo smirked evilly and by now everyone was awake. At least they had bunny ears on too. He wasn't the only fool around here and he could make fun of them if they did him.

"What were you thinking?" asked Ichigo then raised his eyebrow.

"I bought a Chappy the rabbit theme tea set so I thought we could have a tea party," stated Rukia innocently.

"We're boys!" screamed Ichigo while gripping his hair," do you think Ikakku, Renji, Yumichika and god forbid Toshiro would want to do so? Grimmjow would kill you later on."

"Yumichika and Ikakku do one for Yachiru all the time," Rukia pointed out.

"That's not the point! Grimmjow is a boy."

"I just wanted to play house," pouted Rukia," I could be the mom."

"I don't have a Mom!" Grimmjow stated.

Ichigo blinked in confusion. He so wasn't having the birds and the bee's talk with Grimmjow right now and he didn't want to tell him where babies came from. He had no idea how hollows reproduced if they could and it was embarrassing enough having to tell his innocent sisters how babies came about because they had missed school from catching one of Ichigo's colds. His immune system was near flawless since he became a soul reaper so for him to get sick was a rarity in itself.

"All I need is Daddy," smiled Grimmjow happily.

"The child has spoken!" hollered Ichigo.

"You're so acting like goat face right now," Karin pointed out.

"I'll never be like him," Ichigo grumbled," Rukia get rid of these bunnies please."

Rukia nodded her head and Ichigo knew he might have hurt her feelings a little but he just didn't feel that way about her. They were friends not lovers and though she helped him a lot, he didn't think romance would develop in their relationship just yet. Maybe one day but not now.

"Lets go eat or something," Ichigo decided.

Taking Grimmjow out of the room, Ichigo was surprised when he heard the sound of swords clashing. Turning around, Ichigo was surprised to see Soi Fon pressing suzumibachi against..his inner hollow's blade? What in flying fucks was going on? This had to be a dream because this was crazy and even absurd.

"**I can't have my host dying**," the hollow answered Ichigo," **this bitch, for some reason thought she could assassinate you. As if ya crazy cat lady. If King dies I don't get all this power for myself.**"

Ichigo figured his hollow did it for himself rather than out of kindness; hollows didn't feel. Grimmjow felt...So did that mean his hollow did too?

"**Ya, I totally feel emotions. Wanna read my diary later on? It's a real page turner,**" the hollow replied sarcastically.

"Cut the attitude," Ichigo growled.

"**Tch, and not even a thank you. You really are a self centered prick,**" sneered his hollow before disappearing into his inner world.

"_Thanks Hollow, I really mean it_," Ichigo told his inner demon.

"**_Chu_**," was the only reply Ichigo got back.

Ichigo could see Soi Fon's shock and the fact that Renji and the others were at his door and saw the little display meant they had proof that she went against orders given. Soi Fon was a stickler for the rules but she thought Ichigo was an abomination and was only allowed to live because he was faithful to soul society but taking in an espada broke said faith.

"You can't even control your demon anymore!" accused Soi Fon," how can we be sure you're safe to keep alive?"

"Because he didn't kill you now did he?" Ichigo asked with his brow raised.

Leaving it at that, Ichigo took Grimmjow's hand and went downstairs for breakfast. If he was lucky he would get to eat something and Yuzu wouldn't deny him food. Even left overs would be fine. Yuzu had asked what all the ruckus had been about but Ichigo told her it wasn't important. It looked like she was whipping up a batch of pancakes and some eggs. There might be bacon too and Ichigo could feel his mouth salivate at the delicious breakfast. His growling stomach didn't help him either. Ichigo waited patiently and drank some orange juice while waiting but it didn't really help his desire to eat. Stupid high spiritual pressure burned food fast giving hi a higher metabolism. Ichigo didn't eat like a hippo or anything but he was hungry.

It wasn't long before Yuzu put the food in front of both of him and Grimmjow. Digging in, Ichigo thanked his sister for the meal. The others had gathered around as well and began eating. At least she served them warm food rather than left overs that needed to be reheated in the microwave.

There wasn't much to do and the sun was high in the sky. Isshin was the one who brought out the sprinkler but he ended up spraying people with the hose. Toshiro didn't mind since he hated the heat but Rukia had been smart and put up a kido barrier keeping her dry. It was a smart move and Ichigo tried to get behind Rukia but she managed to get away from him. Grimmjow didn't like the cold water and his teeth chattered from the cold so Ichigo wrapped him up in a towel.

Grimmjow was all smiles while Ichigo held him. The two shared an ice tea though Grimmjow had said he wanted something warm to drink. The hot sun was beating down on them and Ichigo decided he could warm up that was instead of drinking a hot beverage.

"Daddy?" asked Grimmjow.

"Yeah?" asked Ichigo.

"When can I fight like you? I want a sword. Can I train tomorrow?" asked Grimmjow.

"Wait until you're older," was Ichigo''s reply," be a kid a little longer before growing up, kay. There is no need to rush."

"Okay," Grimmjow chirped," one day I'll be strong like Daddy so he can be protected and we can battle the bad guys together."

"Sounds like a plan," agreed Ichigo.

Hearing the tear in the sky had Ichigo on his feet in an instant, however, before Ichigo could move he saw the pale form of Ulquiorra. The man was in his espada uniform walking like he really wasn't interested. The world of the living wasn't that great but the fact he had the nerve to even enter Ichigo's own yard both angered and made Ichigo fear. An espada was there, in his back yard and there were a lot of high class level soul reapers. Yet, Karin, Yuzu and Grimmjow couldn't defend themselves making it easier for him to attack.

"What do you want, Ulquiorra?" Ichigo asked.

"The boy," was his reply," Aizen realized what occurred and I am to cure him."

"You can't have him!" Ichigo snapped.

Before Ichigo could say anything, a fist impaled Ichigo's chest making him gasp at seeing the hand through his chest once more where he had been stabbed before. Grimmjow felt so heavy in his arms and Ichigo could barely manage breathing. The faint screams from his sisters were heard but all Ichigo could do was stare at the hand as it left the hole with a squelching noise. Grimmjow was on the grass just staring in awe. Ichigo didn't know how to react.

"Don't worry, the woman can still heal you," assured Ulquiorra," this time I didn't put my own trace of spiritual pressure in your wound like last time."

What Ulquiorra said was more like hearing a static filled radio channel; you could only hear a few words out of the whole sentence. Ichigo coughed up blood but when he saw Grimmjow getting something poured on him, Ichigo was concerned. The small child began to scream like a banshee and Ichigo could do nothing but stand there and bleed.

Orihime was working on healing his wound but Ichigo could only watch as Grimmjow curled up in a ball and cried. This was all his fault. If Ichigo had done a better job at protecting Grimmjow then he would have been able to save him. Grimmjow wouldn't be in pain and they could have more laughs together before he headed back to Hueco Mundo to once more become a soldier and Ichigo's enemy. Life wasn't fair.

"G-Grimm," gasped Ichigo.

"Don't talk, Ichigo, just let me heal you," Orihime ordered softly.

Ichigo wanted to laugh at Orihime for what she told him but refrained. Don't talk? This was Grimmjow, how could he not talk to console the pain filled child. The wound was beginning to close and Ichigo felt his vision return but when he stopped hearing sobs and a poof of smoke came Ichigo was shocked to see Grimmjow standing there. The formula had allowed cloth growth as well so he wasn't in the nude but Ichigo was still surprised to see the fully grown sexta once more in front of him. The sexta, Ichigo's enemy and the man who swore to kill him all because of his eyes.

"Damn it! What the fuck happened?" Grimmjow growled out.

The response given by Grimmjow made Ichigo think he didn't know of what happened while he had been a child. Ichigo could only sigh and look away. Grimmjow would go back to Hueco Mundo or fight him once more because Ichigo owed him. It hurt only because Ichigo wished that Grimmjow was still a child. Ichigo had never really wanted children because of what happened with his experience with Nel but Ichigo ted to keep Grimmjow. Sure, Grimmjow had been trouble but all little boys were and though he was Ichigo's enemy and the man who enjoyed watching Ichigo in pain. Ichigo just wished that they could have had at least a few more days together before all this happened.

"We are to head back to Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow," answered Ulquiorra.

"Why the fuck are we with a bunch of soul reapers?" Grimmjow asked" Ow-Fuck! What the hell?!"

Ichigo saw that Karin had stood in front of Grimmjow and gave him a good kick in the shins. Karin was a soccer player so of course he kicks hurt but it made sense since she was too short to reach his ear.

"No cursing!" ordered Karin.

"Ya can't order me around!" snapped Grimmjow.

"Hmph," was Karin's reply before kicking Grimmjow and walking away.

Ichigo smiled a little at seeing Grimmjow hoping on one foot to nurse his wounded shin. Karin was better at putting her spiritual pressure into her attacks just like Ichigo was good at getsuga tenshous. Seeing the garganta being opened by Ulquiorra made Ichigo want to tell Grimmjow goodbye but he kept his mouth shut. Even if Grimmjow remembered what happened, the espada would probably want to forget his moment of weakness and being taken care of the enemy. The gap closed and Ichigo felt alone once more. The only time that had happened was when he had lost his mother and now, a foster child.

_Goodbye, Grimmjow._

**Briar: Done. So I figure there will be two more chapters of this fict. Yup only two meaning it had 9 chapters in total. I am kinda getting bored of it so I'm trying to end it. Until next time my lovelies.**


	8. Daddy

When Grimmjow had left, Ichigo didn't know what to do anymore. The summer held less entertainment and the espada and arrancar hadn't arrived back in Karakura Town to fight him anymore. The lesser hollows appeared but there was barely any of them around making life more relaxed but to Ichigo, for the first time he wished for danger. Soi Fon returned to Soul Society but Renji, Rukia, Toshiro, Rangiku, Ikkakku and Yumichika stayed in the world of the living since those were their orders. Ichigo had more time with his family but he did wish that Grimmjow was there because the blue haired espada made life more fun. If only Ichigo were stronger, if he was stronger than Ichigo could have kept Grimmjow if he had been able to defeat Ulquiorra. If they weren't around his family things wouldn't have been complicated and Ichigo would have the one person that he had grown attached to.

Time seemed to drag on and on and it seemed like time wouldn't pass by quickly. There wasn't much for Ichigo to do which made it problematic since he desired to find something. Yuzu and Karin had tried to get Ichigo out of his funk by hanging out with him but it wasn't the same. Karin even bit Ichigo to try to help him but it was only awkward to see his thirteen year old sister bit his arm like it was nothing. Needless to say, they hadn't gone through that again and it hadn't even given Ichigo a semblance of familiarity of Grimmjow since she didn't take away any of his reitsu.

His father had tried as well by getting Uruhara to bring Toshiro over but again, it wasn't the same. Mainly because Toshiro wasn't a kid as young as Grimmjow and he was around Karin's age in human years. How they got Toshiro in a blue and orange stripped shirt, knee length jean cargo shorts and forced him to hold a lolipop, Ichigo would never know and it was something they would never speak of again. Ichigo had to kick his father extra hard and hit Uruhara in the face with the hilt of Zangetsu to make Toshiro feel better. It was hot out as well so Ichigo offered him a change of clothes as well as an ice cold beverage but Toshiro only accepted the clothing and leaped out his window like it was nothing. No doubt to get away from the nutcases known as his father and Uruhara.

At least his father had lessened on his attacks of "love" making Ichigo somewhat happier. When the doorbell rang, Ichigo went to answer it since his family was out one a picnic and Ichigo was greeted with his friends. All of them held smiles and Orihime held a platter of food. At least it doesn't seem to be homemade meaning that he could eat something. Ichigo hadn't realized how hungry he was until his stomach growled. His friends tried to make him smile with their own behavior but it wasn't contagious. Ichigo sat around the living room while everyone chatted away and Ichigo tried to be social but it was hard when he was missing his enemy. Ichigo never thought he'd want to see the guy who tried to kill him so much. Grimmjow hadn't even shown up to battle him which was strange and Ichigo contemplated about forming his own garganta with the help of his hollow. However, if he did that then Ichigo would have to let him roam free until they reached Las Noches and Ichigo shuddered at the thought of that and if his hollow would even keep his word. If Grimmjow came to meet him half way then his hollow would destroy Grimmjow since it wasn't breaking his contract. Ichigo was stuck in the human world and would be until the espada chose the time of the war. The hogyoku was awaken but it was odd how Aizen hadn't attacked yet. It could have been because he wanted to increase his army but it helped the soul reapers increase their strength as well.

"Ichi-nii we're back!" greeted Yuzu.

No one seemed to concerned that Ichigo's family had returned and instead greeted them like they were guests. Figures that his father was okay with having a party since it meant he could act as goofy as he wanted. Ichigo sighed and greeted his sister. Yuzu said she was going to make some more appetizers while Karin went to sit beside him while grabbing a slice of pizza they had ordered not too long ago. Nothing was said as Karin ingested the greasy food until after she swallowed it. Her question about him missing Grimmjow was so silent that Ichigo would have missed it if he wasn't paying attention to Karin. Ichigo's only response was a simple nod of his head and nothing more. There were no words needed to be said because there were no words to describe how he felt; if there were it would be too many.

Ichigo was surprised to feel something chilly slide down his back and on instinct he jumped up and tried to get it out of his shirt but it continued to move down his back as he moved around. Everyone in the room was giggling and Ichigo could see a smiling Rangiku in his peripheral vision. Ichigo breathed out a sigh of relief when the ice cube clanked on the floor. However, fate wasn't as kind to her and Ichigo was much faster in flash step than she was. Before she could say anything he had dropped the ice cube down her shihaksho and smirked at the shrill scream she gave off. Call him juvenile if you want but Ichigo had no regrets. At least it helped Ichigo realize he wasn't a complete empty shell and that there was some semblance of his original self there.

Sitting back down, Ichigo made sure to watch his back just encase someone tried the same trick on him once more. Ichigo wouldn't put it past Karin or even his father to try or even Kon if he was bored. Keigo wouldn't be able to since he was too loud but Ichigo wasn't too concerned about being pranked. Taking a sip of his drink, Ichigo sputtered at the salty yet taste of pepper that filled his drink. The result being the fruity drink hitting the coffee table and some dribbling down his cheek. It was Orihime and Uryuu's laughter and high-five that indicated that they were the culprits. What was it, prank Ichigo day?

"Cheer up, Ichigo," said Orihime," we're just trying to lighten the dark atmosphere over your head."

"No, Orihime you're doing it wrong. We gotta kick his ass like last time!" Renji piped up.

Ichigo's scowl deepened and before anything could be said he stood up and said he needed to go for a walk. These pranks weren't funny in his opinion and he didn't think his attitude was a problem. Maybe he was in denial but he liked being that way. He had lost Grimmjow and though he only had him for a short time, Ichigo formed a bond with the espada even though he had forgotten what Ichigo had done in the past. Most of them wouldn't understand since they didn't have siblings or cared for a child so Ichigo felt like he was in the dark.

Ichigo found himself walking along the skies of Karakura Town while looking down at the multiple people walking the streets. It was only mid day so it was booming with people who had things to do before heading back to work, picking up their kids and many other things. Ichigo wasn't like them and he'd never be normal no matter how hard he tried but did he really want that? No, as much as he wanted normalcy he enjoyed being a soul reaper even if he had complained about it in the beginning.

The wind blew slightly but with the beating sun on him in addition to the black clothing, it was refreshing. However, when Ichigo heard the sound of a garganta ripping open he went on high alert. He didn't leave the house without Zangetsu since it was his only way to defend himself. However, that familiar rip in the sky meant that a hollow had finally come to Karakura Town. Ichigo felt excitement buzz through his skin as he hoped it was one of the espada and someone who could give him a real fight. In no time the research and development would have a barrier formed so that Ichigo and whoever the hollow were could fight at full strength. Only espada or arrancar could use gargantas while the lower based hollows just had black holes that they emerged from.

Before Ichigo knew it, he was using flash step like there was no tomorrow so that he could catch up to the entity who was coming to invade Karakura Town. On instinct, Ichigo brought his sword up and managed to block a blow that could have done some serious damage. Pushing the attacker back, Ichigo was surprised to see that it was Grimmjow who he was fighting. Without even the slightest hesitation, Ichigo moved forward and brought his enormous sword down on Grimmjow. It didn't do much since the espada was still stronger than Ichigo. Moving back, Ichigo increased his power and bundled it up so that he could harness enough energy for bankai. Without further ado, Ichigo brought the black sword out and swiped it in front of him to clear the black and red reitsu. Ichigo propelled himself forward and brought the thin, black blade onto Grimmjow's jagged sword only to have sparks fly from the impact. It was odd though, Grimmjow's resistance seemed to be less of what he normally gave. Every time the two fought Grimmjow gave his all rather than the half assed attempts he was giving now. There was clearly something wrong but Ichigo didn't understand why he was here if he wasn't going to try. Not that Ichigo had any complaints, but Grimmjow usually tried his best to show Ichigo that he was the king.

"Why are you here if you're not even trying?" Ichigo asked Grimmjow after stepping back.

"Why?" asked Grimmjow and put his sword down," isn't it obvious?"

Ichigo shook his head while having a confused frown on his face. What was so obvious about Grimmjow half assing it? Did Grimmjow finally give up and was ready to accept that he wasn't the fighter he thought he was? If so, then Ichigo would kick his ass for assuming such. As a warrior Grimmjow needed pride.

"It's because you're my Daddy," answered Grimmjow with a warm smile.

Before Ichigo could say anything else, Grimmjow had dropped Pantera to land on the cement that was far from where he was and held Ichigo close. It was awkward since Grimmjow was taller than him and Ichigo didn't get this much physical contact before. His face was red from embarrassment but Ichigo found his arm moving up to hug Grimmjow back with the arm that wasn't holding Zangetsu. Grimmjow's face was buried in his neck and the hollow mask was slightly scrapping against his neck. The mask felt cold and void but Ichigo didn't let it bother him as much. It seemed like hugging Grimmjow back seemed to make him happy. It made Ichigo happy to see that Grimmjow hadn't forgotten their time together and that he really did care for him.

"I killed him!" Grimmjow murmured in Ichigo's neck.

"Killed who?" Ichigo.

"Aizen," replied Grimmjow.

Ichigo didn't know how to reply to that; he was the sexta. Grimmjow was only ranked six out of all the espada and the fact he killed Aizen made Ichigo hesitant and wondered if Grimmjow was going to rip his head off his shoulders and bring it to Aizen. It was hard to believe it but it was plausible but at the same time it wasn't since Grimmjow had called him Daddy rather than Ichigo and that was the first time he addressed Ichigo.

Ichigo wasn't afraid and though he shoudl have been, he wasn't and instead found that the missing piece in him was back together once more and that was what really mattered. Not once had Ichigo thought about his own happiness before but he'd gladly take it knowing that Grimmjow was back. It as better than nothing but Ichigo had to know at least one thing. How had he killed Aizen? Aizen was clearly stronger unless he had used his hypnosis powers to make Grimmjow appear to be weaker but if so, how would Grimmjow break out of that spell? These questions were what made Ichigo's mind think and wonder but he knew he'd get those answers eventually.

"Daddy," began Grimmjow.

"Yeah?" asked Ichigo.

"What would you say me having brothers and sisters?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo almost choked on his own saliva at the question and pushed Grimmjow back a little so he could see his face. Asking if he was serious, Grimmjow nodded and Ichigo sighed and smile.

"I don't know," answered Ichigo.

"Is that a yes?" asked Grimmjow which caused Ichigo to nod his head," okay guys you can come out now!"

Ichigo was shocked when at least two portals opened and it revealed the majority of the espada: Ulquiorra, Stark, Lilynette, Nnoitra, Szayel and Hallibel. Nel was still at Ichigo's house but he was surprised to see them all there except for maybe a few and acting civil.

"I'm gonna need a new house," Ichigo mumbled to himself.

**Briar: Fin. I realized that I couldn't word out the last part about the other esdpada joining in 2,000 words for the next chapter so I merged to in one so deal. I hope you like it. I started a new fict called Monster. It's more dark and harsh so if you like that kinda stuff go for it. See you in a another fict, bye!**


End file.
